


You and The Night and The Music Part 1

by DeVara_Lavellan



Series: You and the Night and the Music [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Corypheus (Dragon Age) Being an Asshole, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Violence, Dragon Age Alternate Universe - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Goth Nightclub, Goth music, Heartbreak, Inspired by Music, Jazz Music, Lavellan/Solas Fluff (Dragon Age), M/M, Past Abuse, Poi Dancing, Protective Solas (Dragon Age), Torture, playlist included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeVara_Lavellan/pseuds/DeVara_Lavellan
Summary: Nira is a singer, dancer, music is her life. Being in hiding from a Mob Boss is a pain in the ass. But when she does a small set at her favorite nightclub, the owner only has eyes for her.
Relationships: Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Lace Harding/Sera, Varric Tethras/Original Female Character(s)
Series: You and the Night and the Music [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653985
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	1. The Concert

**Author's Note:**

> Title is the name of a song featured much later in this series, You and The Night and The Music by Julie London.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nira's first concert. Nervous!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Beta read! My sincerest thanks to the amazing Shepard_Shakedown for helping me with all the minor details, making it an easier read. 
> 
> Thank you all for all the love! I'm really enjoying where this story is going, and I hope you all continue this journey with me!

Haring, 15:41 Enlightened

Nira had been coming to Club Fen for weeks when she was given an invitation to have her band play a gig. Loranil, the bartender, was instrumental in securing the venue for their concert. He was the go-between her and the owner she had yet to meet. The rumor was that he was going to be here tonight.

Nira helped Bull set up their equipment while Varric set up the drum set when Loranil came over with a tray holding four glasses and a bottle. 

"Compliments of the owner. He isn't here yet, but he wanted to wish you luck with your performance." 

Nira took the tray and thanked him, slipping him a few sovereigns. Dorian was setting up his keyboard stand, Bull was tuning his bass, and Varric was opening a new set of drumsticks when Loranil brought the tray over. She set it aside while they finished setting up. They were testing their gear when Dorian noticed the tray and gasped in surprise at the wine label. 

"Vint-9 Rowan Rose, well, at least this mysterious owner knows good wine!" Dorian filled each of the glasses, passing them off to the others as he did. "Maker willing, the show will be a success tonight, and allow us some time to breathe and have a bit of fun." They clinked their glasses together and drank. Nira's eyes widened in surprise. The owner had picked her favorite wine. 

With their gear and instruments set up, they had an hour before their set was to start. _Excellent, maybe I can get some dancing in before we start,_ Nira thought to herself. Her friend Hawke was the DJ tonight, so she knew she could count on great music to dance to. 

People were starting to arrive, anxious for dancing and the concert. She waved to Hawke when he caught her eye. Hawke pointed at her and then to the dance floor as he started the song ‘Bind, Torture and Kill’ by Suicide Commando. One of her favorite bands. 

"Loranil, can I put my wine back here?" She asked, stopping by the bar. He nodded, taking it from her and putting a coaster over the top of the glass.

Nira walked to the dance floor, lights bouncing off the scuffed wooden planks. Despite the song having a harsh beat, she swayed her hips back and forth with it sensually. Others around her stomped their boots and heels to the beat, each step vibrated through her feet. Her arms moved slowly, twisting with every other beat of the song. The energy of the room was light and happy. So many came here to feel at home with themselves and she was no exception. Her feet lifted and stepped in place. 

The crowd had grown considerably while she danced, the comfort of the music fading. Her anxiety grew as she carefully picked her way through the crowd back to the bar, thanking Loranil as she grabbed her wine. Then she returned to the stage and their equipment. 

Even six years later, Thregan could still put her on edge like this. There was always the chance of him finding her here and causing a scene. She shuddered at the thought. She closed her eyes and took a breath, rolling her shoulders to release some of the tension building between her shoulder blades. 

Nira waved as Hawke looked behind him, before settling on Varric's stool behind the drums. It was easy to find her friends in the crowded bar from where she was. Bull and Dorian were on the catwalk dancing and Varric was standing with another dwarf in a quiet corner, deep in discussion. Her anxiety eased with the last of her wine and she returned to the bar passing time with Loranil until their set started. Twenty minutes passed and they were in their places, ready to start. Nira looked over the crowd, spotting her friends Sera and her girlfriend, Lace. They waved at her with smiles on their faces.

The bass and drums of the first song started, and Nira grabbed her mic and swayed with the music. Her voice flowed over the crowd that danced and moved to the beat. The words sent shivers down her spine, hungry for what they offered. Her hair was pulled back and wrapped in a loose bun for the show. She reached behind her and pulled the pin from her hair, letting it cascade down her back. Her silver halter top shimmered in the spotlight, tight black jeans and knee high black leather boots adorned her legs and feet. As Dorian played the guitar, Nira danced with the mic stand in her hand. The two mages sent harmless lightning over the crowd as the song ended. Applause and cheers echoed through the club.

Nira flipped a switch on her mic controls, which would distort her voice for 30 seconds as Dorian switched to the keyboard for the next song, Wreak Havok. She adored Skylar Grey. It was one of the few rap songs she knew and loved. She stalked the stage back and forth, smiling through the lyrics at people she recognized. The gunfire sound effects reverberated through the crowd then slowed near the end of the song, then blasted loudly finishing the song with fervor. 

She motioned to three people in the crowd who had been standing off to the side. A human and two Elves ran up and grabbed instruments from behind the stage. A stand-up bass player, a trumpet player, and a second guitar player to accompany Dorian. They were friends who occasionally joined them for sets or just to jam at their house. 

As they set up, she scanned the crowd. It had become a habit since going into hiding, constantly on the look-out for Thregan. Her eyes fell on the silver chair near the bar that was normally always empty. Tonight it was not. Two other rather tall men stood on either side of the man who sat there. He was strikingly handsome, making Nira's breath catch. A mischievous line of thought crept through her mind and she ran to her bandmates. 

"Okay, we are doing ‘All For You’ first. Okay?" Everyone nodded in their agreement. She walked back to her spot and unplugged the mic so she could walk through the crowd. The drums and bass, the sweet, sultry whine of the trumpet, all flowed at her back as she stepped off stage. Her hips swayed dramatically with each step she took.

She walked towards the gilded chair and the elf who had caught her attention. She felt like she had seen him somewhere else, but it evaded her. Stopping every other second to sway and dance to the music, tossing her head back as she sang, and moving slowly to the wail of the trumpet. The words gave her courage as she stalked towards him, very aware of the hundreds of pairs of eyes on her, only caring about one. For this one short moment, all her anxiety melted away and she allowed herself to be playful in the notes of the music.

Nira caught his gaze with her neon green eyes, and sang just for him, moving closer to where he sat. She danced for him, never letting her eyes stray. He raised an eyebrow at her, making her smile through the words. She brought her free hand through her hair, letting some fall in front of her face as she leaned over him, as the last notes came out in a whisper and she planted a kiss on his sharp cheekbone before moving swiftly back to the stage where the beginnings of ‘Bad Girl’ quickened her footsteps.

Varric was a genius. This song was just the song to follow. Her mischievous thoughts took over as she leaned over the mic, wagging her finger at the crowd at the start of the chorus. The man sitting in the silver chair just watched, that damnably beautiful eyebrow still arched, mixed with the lights, giving him a menacing look that sent heat through her body. The lyrics were truer than she wanted to admit to herself. She laughed out loud at herself as the song ended, the crowd going crazy with cheers. 

"We are The Inquisition! Thank you!" Nira yelled to the club patrons. It was a small four song set. She didn’t want to stay out too late tonight. The tingling buzz of the wine had worn off and she felt the beginning of a headache twinge on her temple. 

She turned off her microphone and collapsed her mic stand. Dorian had closed the lid on the case for his keyboard when he looked up at Nira and nodded behind her. She turned to see one of the men that had been standing behind the man in the silver and black velvet chair. He held a black rose in his hand.

"My employer sends his regards for a show well done and looks forward to more." He handed her the rose and walked back to a now-empty silver throne. She marveled at the beautiful flower, wondering at its rich scent. Her eyes scanned the crowded room for him, but he had already left. She frowned, turning back to her friends and helping them break down the stage and left for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Nira sings at the club:  
> Desire - Meg Myers  
> Wreak Havok - Skylar Grey  
> All For You - Imelda May  
> Bad Girl - Avril Lavigne
> 
> She dances to Bind, Torture, and Kill by Suicide Commando.


	2. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a month later and a new year. Nira is doing another small performance at Club Fen. She's ready to sing, dance, and just have fun. She doesn't know that tonight will cause a chain of events leading her to Solas, and dragging them into the darkest parts of Thedas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Beta read! Thank you so much to the wonderful shepard_shakedown for being an awesome Mentor and friend. Hope you all enjoy the updates!

Club Fen vibrated with the pounding beat of the music. People sat at the bar, drinking and laughing, yelling to be heard over the music. There were others in chairs on the covered patio enjoying the summer night air where the music wasn't so loud. There were chairs and large, soft ottomans for people to rest after dancing. Bodies moved in beautiful synchronicity on the dance floor and the catwalk. A risque couple danced in the go-go cage. A single larger chair off in the corner was flanked by two well-built men. The chair itself was a beautiful plush black velvet set into silver-painted wood, carved around with images of the moon and wolves.

Nira was singing with her band tonight at the same exclusive Gothic nightclub they’d played last month. She walked to the bar to order a drink when Loranil brought her over a glass of wine before she could ask. It was the same wine Solas had gifted her with the first time she’d played at the club. 

The music was pounding from somewhere in the black ceiling, as she watched people get ushered away from the back of the club. Her guys were setting up and told her they could handle things while she danced. She was grateful that Varric Dorian were always giving her opportunities to decompress. There was time for a few dances before she sang.

The dance floor was still fairly empty until the notes and beat of VNV Nation's 'Beloved' came over the speakers. Nira closed her eyes, savoring the sound of the music, her vallaslin glowing in the blacklight. Varric had pulled her aside, telling her to enjoy herself while they set up. It was only going to be a small set. Nira was grateful for the chance to destress.

She moved through the throng of people, her thigh-high patent leather boots rubbing her leggings, her corset shifting against her ribs. She climbed to the highest step on the catwalk and moved to the beat of the music, lifting her hair from her neck. Her earrings clicked against her choker, the D-Ring bouncing lightly against the hollow of her throat. She looked around at the mass of people, her eyes falling on the gilded silver throne near the stage. 

The elven man in the chair watched her from across the room. His eyes were shadowed in the low light, but she could feel him watching her like a wolf on the hunt. His black suit gave him a look of elegance as he leaned to his right and addressed a man wearing Mythal's vallaslin. The man to his right followed his still watching gaze for a moment. Then he left the sitting man, disappearing into a door behind them. The man in the chair lifted a glass of wine to his lips, his eyes finally leaving her and drifting over to the bar. He was just as captivating as the first time she had seen him .

Nira continued to let the beat vibrate through her, releasing the tension and stress of her week. The beat shifted, and Faderhead's 'TZDV' pounded through the floor, as a hundred people stomped to the beat. Her neon green dreadfalls flew back and forth as her arms moved to the beat, opposite of her legs and feet moving. She would have to fix her makeup before the show, but she didn't care. The bass massaged all of her worries away in its electronic embrace. She looked to the silver chair again, but it was empty.  _ Damn... _

The next song morphed into Mitternacht by E Nomine, and she knew she had only half an hour before her set. The DJ of this club always played this song at midnight. As the cries of people who knew the song filled the club, her mind was finally calm until she felt hands at her waist. Her heart raced painfully in her chest as her anxiety spiked. She looked down and saw hands on her corset, too large to be Thregan’s hands. 

Nira spun around and saw the man from the silver throne. He was tall, even with the five-inch platform boots she wore. He slipped his arm around her, over the satin of her corset, and they moved with the music. Her mind swam with confusion, wonder, and many thoughts that made her blush as they danced. As the music shifted, its familiar rhythm weighed on her skin, the beat pounded against her chest. Within the thrall of the stomping crowd, she was calm. He flashed her a breathtaking smile, slightly stunning her before he swiftly kissed her cheek and moved off the floor.  _ Sweet Sylaise, save me. _

She felt another hand touch her leg and jumped. She took a deep breath, irritated at people touching her. Looking down, she saw her dearest friend and bandmate, Dorian, and immediately calmed. He pointed to his wrist, miming that it was getting close to the time their set was supposed to start. Nira grinned, anxious to sing. She circled her face with her finger, asking him if her makeup was okay and Dorian motioned under his eyes, telling her to fix her eyeliner.

Her eyes drifted back to the corner of the club where the man sat once more. He nodded in her direction, a half-smile on his angular face. She flushed, grateful for the darkness of the club as she stepped down from the catwalk towards the bathroom where she fixed her makeup. Satisfied, she walked out and joined arms with Dorian and walked to where their equipment was. She tapped her microphone, letting the DJ know that they were ready. Then she looked down at the paper Varric always made for her, telling her which songs they were going to do, and in which order. 

Good, 'Chosen One' first. She closed her eyes, sending a prayer to Mythal for strength, and let out a piercing cry, grabbing the mic and moving with the beat of the drums.

The drums pounded, and the people who knew the song began clapping to the rhythm. She beamed back at her friends as she sang, then tossed her head towards Bull as he played his enormous electric six-string bass. She looked back at the crowd of people dancing to their music and was caught once again in the gaze of the mysterious man in the silver chair. She smiled wickedly, sending heatless fireballs from her hands as the song ended. The crowd erupted in applause, mystery man raising his glass in a toast to her. She looked down at her paper and saw the song 'What Have You Done?' on the paper. Dorian stepped to the front with his guitar, no synth or keyboard needed for this one. 

Dorian sent sparks of lightning out with each strum of his guitar and sang out the first line of the song, her voice twining with his in perfect harmony. They’d had this connection to each other for years. Nira lifted her arms to the ceiling to open her chest for louder notes. The song ended with a flourish of fire and lightning showering the crowd. The energy in the room was nearly tangible. 

"This is a new one for us, and it's for all those mysteries we try so hard to unravel." Her eyes fixed on the man in the silver chair. One slender eyebrow rose slightly, questioning her. 

She dropped her head and took a deep breath. She hadn't sung this one in public yet. Dorian's keyboard played the opening notes as her hips moved, seemingly separate from her upper body. She snaked her arms through the air, weaving light and flame as she sang. Her eyes never left her mystery man and relished in his reaction when she conjured the image of a wolf in flames. The beat pulsed through her, the heavy drums making the crowd move with her. The song faded with the sound of a rattling tambourine, marking the end of their set. It drifted into the beat of an Icon of Coil song that followed. 

They had only felt like doing a small set tonight, Nira was in desperate need of her dancing and music therapy that the weekend offered. Taking apart her microphone stand, Dorian came over and took it from her. 

"Sweets, you go dance. You need it. Bull, Varric and I have this, my darling." He kissed both her cheeks and flounced off with her mic, Bull watching him with humor in his eye. Bull looked back at Nira and smiled. She truly loved her friends. 

She went back to the bar and started to order another glass of wine when the bartender came over with one already poured for her. Loranil pointed to the man in the silver chair. Her mystery man. She leaned over the bar to ask Loranil who he was. 

The elven bartender balked at her and shook his head. Everyone who came here knew who Solas was."Nira, you have been coming here every weekend for a year, and you don't know who he is? That is Solas, he owns this place and three others in the city!" 

Another patron flagged Loranil down to get a drink. She placed two sovereigns in his hand as a tip and kissed his cheek before he left to serve them. He had always looked out for her since she began frequenting this place. He finished serving three other people and came back over to her. 

"Yeah, he recently shaved his head, he used to have long auburn hair." 

Enjoying the calm, she finished her glass and set it down as Loranil set another in front of her, along with a card tied to a black rose. The script was in an elegant hand, the ink still wet. 

_ Join Me. - Solas _

She glanced across the room to where she had seen him last, but where he sat was blocked by dancers. She stood from her seat only to pause as a hand touched her arm. and felt a hand at her arm. Fire danced upon her fingertips on instinct, and she almost released it before she recognized who it was. It was one of the men who had been standing by Solas, the one with Mythal's vallaslin. He nodded respectfully to her and gently led her to where he sat. 

The man holding her elbow had parted the crowd for her and gave her a small bow, holding his arm out to a small table that had been set in front of Solas' chair. A smaller version of Solas’s chair accompanied it. She put her hand on the man's shoulder in thanks, so she didn't have to yell. She didn't quite trust her voice yet anyway.

Nervousness fluttered in her stomach as a wave of nausea hit her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and walked over to where Solas sat. She gracefully folded herself into the chair, surprised at how comfortable it was. She noticed a staff behind his chair, two snakes twined together holding a large yellow crystal between their mouths. 

Solas waved his hand over his head, and the crystal glowed as a light green barrier was cast over them."You have a beautiful voice, I would not see you strain it further than necessary by yelling over the music." 

_ Oh boy, that voice... _ Her thoughts purred at her. She smiled shyly at him and took a sip of her wine, hoping he hadn't seen the blush come over her face, making her ears burn. 

"Thank you for the rose, it's beautiful."  _ Fuck. Stupid voice, work! _ She thought as her voice came out as barely more than a strangled whisper. 

Solas looked behind him at the other man and spoke in fluent Elvhen to him. The man walked away. She gave Solas a quizzical look, and he just shook his head. 

"Those songs were quite interesting. I quite enjoyed the last one. Not your own, though, I think." It wasn't a question. 

Nira shook her head, her dreadfalls falling in her face. Solas leaned over and pulled the strands behind her ear. She was finally able to see his eye color as a stormy green/grey. His slender fingers traced the outside of her ear, sending delicious shivers to all the right spots. He smirked. He knew what he was doing.

"No, just covers of songs that my friends and I like. I'm glad you liked the set." He leaned back in the chair, making a pyramid with his hands in front of his chest. 

The man who had been standing behind Solas' chair came back, holding a large mug of something steaming hot. He set it on the table in front of Nira. She looked up at him, his vallaslin dark against his pale face.

"It's chamomile tea, with a small bit of Elfroot for your throat. Please, drink." The man explained.

She picked up the mug gratefully. She waved her hand counterclockwise over the mug, taking the heat into her hand, cooling it to the perfect temperature. She took a small drink, nearly groaning with happiness. It was fresh chamomile. The Elfroot helped heal the strain she had put on her voice during her singing. 

"I also enjoyed your show last month. That one was quite entertaining." Solas continued with humor in his voice. He placed his fingers together beneath his chin, an amused expression crossing his face.

Nira flushed, taking another sip of her tea, opting not to comment on her performance or the kiss. "Thank you very much, this is delicious." 

His eyebrow shot up in surprise at hearing her voice without strain. He wondered how one of his many names would sound from those beautiful lips. She nodded to the elf who had brought it to her then to Solas for ordering it. She took another sip, looking at Solas over the rim of the mug, her green eyes glowing in the lights. _ Okay, enough tea. I need wine if I'm going to sit here with him. Damn him and that eyebrow! _ She let her thoughts escape. The look he was giving her made her stomach flip. She set the mug down and immediately picked her wine back up. The Icon of Coil song ended, and her favorite Apoptygma Berzerk song came on. She loved Kathy's Song. 

"You're welcome. I trust you also enjoy the wine?" He asked, gesturing to the glass in her hand. 

"Oh, very much. It's Antivan, right? This place and one other are the only two places I can afford it. Otherwise, Varric buys it by the case at home." She laughed. 

Solas let himself smile as her laugh reached his ears like clear bells. She took another sip. They spoke about her friends and how they met, pointedly keeping out the details of being in the hospital and subsequent hiding, while he spoke about the clubs he owned. Solas smirked at a memory when she mentioned her performance at the Elvhen Lounge. 'Kathy's Song' came to a close, and he saw her eyes go wide as Suicide Commando's 'Hellraiser' came over the speakers.  _ It's the VNV Nation mix! _ She thought excitedly. She set her glass down and stood. 

"May I come back?" Her eyes gleamed with a playful look. Solas could almost feel her aura buzzing with the need to dance.

"Of course, I shall order more wine?" He asked. 

She nodded, smiling. She reached into her bag, pulling out two orbs, each connected to a white silk rope. She left the confines of the quieting barrier and let the bass calm her already quivering body. Pressing a button on each orb, they lit with color-changing lights. The people who knew her started pressing people away from her, eager to see her perform. She spun them on circles on either side of her, the lights reaching the top of her head with each beat. The tempo changed, and her form moved. The orbs flew around her, over her head, only moving where she placed them. She leaned her body back until her head almost reached the floor behind her, spinning the orbs above her. One wrong move and she could fall or hit herself with one of the orbs. She had a meditative smile on her face as she met Solas' gaze while upside down. Suddenly, the orbs hit the floor and she flew up into a front flip, giving the impression that the rope was solid and was what helped her flip over. She landed on her feet, which slowly split apart, lowering her to the floor. She spun the orbs in a tight circle above her head. She swung her leg out and stood, twisting and spinning her body with the music. The song was coming to a close as she slowed her movements. She was panting, her arms and forehead glistening, but a joyous look on her face, bordering on serene. 

People applauded her, giving her compliments, and patting her shoulders. She flinched every time a hand touched her, the serene look on her face dissolving slowly into one of panic. Solas motioned for his man to get her out of the crowd. Nira was coming dangerously close to a panic attack when a hand shot out and grabbed her elbow. She looked at him and recognized the bodyguard. Grateful beyond measure, she clutched his arm and clung to him, letting him guide her to where Solas sat. Once she was sat down, Solas cast a small barrier, keeping people at bay. 

"You don't seem to like being touched. Yet you come to a nightclub full of mages, elves, humans, and the like to dance?" Solas noted. 

She nodded."This is the only place I can be myself in. Out there," she waved her hand behind her, gesturing to outside. "I can't. Too much pressure. Here, I can play with fire, I can delight the dwarves who can't know what magic feels like, I can... just be me. I've had a rough couple of years, and it's been very nice having this place as a constant." She smiled at Solas and looked around the club, her eyes falling on someone she thought she had outrun. "Ugh, fenedhis!" 

Solas followed her gaze in the direction of the entrance at an elf with short-cropped brown hair and light brown eyes. The man was not much taller than Nira, but Solas stood at least a head taller than him. Solas narrowed his eyes at the man as he searched the club for someone. The man stopped as his eyes landed on Nira. 

"Do you know this person?" He asked, slightly annoyed at how this boy was staring in their direction. He glanced back at Nira, regretting the anger that was in his voice upon seeing her reaction. It hadn’t been directed at her.

Her head was in her hand, her elbow resting on her knee. She groaned and nodded, embarrassed. 

"Solas, I'm so sorry. I have to go. Thank you for the wine, and..." She trailed off. She looked around for her bandmates, who were unfortunately at the bar, which would require her to walk right past the person she was trying to avoid. Instead, she grabbed her things, making sure she had the rose with her, and ran to the back door, knocking several people over in the process.

  
  
  


Dorian and Bull were at the bar enjoying a drink. Dorian, ever the flirt, had captured Loranil in conversation. Bull just laughed and shook his head. His Kadan was hopeless. He emptied his tankard and asked Loranil for another. Dorian came over to him and sat on his lap. 

"Amatus, where is Nira? Is she still dancing and wowing everyone?" Bull looked around. His eyes fell on the last person he thought he would ever see. His eyes narrowed in anger as he frantically searched for Nira, seeing her sitting with another elf who had a serious look of concern on his face. She looked up, and he saw her eyes go wide. Shit. She was looking around the club for them and decided to run out the back instead.

"Kadan, we need to get Varric and go NOW!" Bull pointed to the boy heading toward Nira. Dorian swore in Tevine and set his glass down, grabbing Varric out of a conversation with another dwarf. 

  
  
  


"Abelas, Islanil, go after her. Make sure she is alright. I will deal with this  _ miol _ myself." Now he was angry. He had been enjoying himself with Nira. Watching her perform and dance had been quite a welcome sight. The songs she chose seemed to have other meanings and he could have spent hours listening to her talk about them, had he gotten the chance to ask. He had been about to ask her to dinner after the club closed, one of her ear-to-ear smiles cracking a hole in his well-constructed mask. Abelas and Islanil looked at each other in concern before placing their fists across their chests, running in the direction Nira had gone. 

Solas stood, letting a mask of calmness fall over his face and buttoning his suit as he stood. The man who had been looking for Nira was moving in the direction of the back door when Solas cut him off. The boy looked up at him with anger in his eyes.

"You want to get out of my way? Two thugs just went after my girlfriend." He tried to push past Solas. 

Solas grabbed his arm and pulled him back to stand in front of him, all pretense of calm and collected gone. People began to stare, some of them backing away in fear of a coming fight.

"She was a guest of mine, and I do not take kindly to others scaring my guests. You now cause a scene in my club, in front of my patrons, and expect me to believe that she is yours? You will leave my club immediately, or you will not like what happens next." 

The boy dared to roll his eyes at him. Solas turned to walk back to his seat when the boy grabbed his shoulder and tried to swing at him. Centuries of battle training had honed his skills to the sharpest edge and easily dodged the punch. Solas grabbed the elf by his throat and easily lifted him from the floor. People scrambled to get out of the crossfire, one of his other men coming to stand by him. He pulled the boy close to his face to whisper in his ear. 

"You come near her or this place again, and the Dread Wolf will have something to say about it. Understood?" He poured venom into each word, every fiber of his being screaming at him to crush this pathetic creature now. Solas let him see his eyes flash a burning red before releasing him. He dropped the boy and walked back to the DJ booth, said something to Hawke and walked calmly to the back door, where he had seen Nira's bandmates burst through. 

"Okay, everyone, a round on the house!" Hawke yelled over the mic. Pounding bass music blared through the speakers once again as the crowd cheered.

Solas opened the back door to see his men and Nira's bandmates surrounding her. The dwarf, Varric, came up to him. 

"We'll take it from here. She just wants to go home. Thanks for sending your men after her. " He stuck his hand out. Solas shook his hand.

"Abelas, see that they get home without any other surprises. Islanil, please go back inside and see to the patrons. Make sure that...boy...is truly gone. Thank you, ma'falon." The two men nodded at Solas and went to follow their directions. 

Bull had Nira in his arms. He pulled a cloth from his pocket and handed it to her. Nira wiped the kohl from her eyes, her face still tear-stained. Dorian was speaking to her when Solas came up. Nira buried her face in the giant's chest, not wanting to look at him.

"Nira, if you need anything, please contact me." He handed Dorian a card similar to the one he had sent with the rose to her, not two hours ago. The rose she still had clutched in her hand. He nodded to the Tevinter mage and the Qunari and went back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Nira sings in her set:  
> Chosen One - Valley of Wolves (Listened to the song before I knew the band name, NOT INTENDED!)  
> What Have You Done? - Within Temptation (They will feature a lot in this story, Nira and I love them)  
> My Love Will Never Die - AG Ft. Claire Wyndham
> 
> Songs featured:  
> Mitternacht - E Nomine  
> TZDV - Faderhead  
> Beloved - VNV Nation  
> Floorkiller - Icon of Coil  
> Kathy's Song - Apoptygma Berzerk  
> Hellraiser - Suicide Commando (VNV Nation Remix)


	3. The Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nira decides to see Solas again. Their energy sparks something in her while they dance. Everything is going well until...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read and updated! Thank you so much to shepard_shakedown for being amazing!

Bull opened the front door for Nira and Dorian, locking it behind him. "Nira, I thought you said he was gone for good." Bull gently asked, nervously toying with his wedding band. 

She sniffed, throwing her purse onto the living room couch. Dorian sat down next to Nira and let her curl against him for comfort. "I thought he was too! I don't know how he found us! Dread Wolf take me, I was so embarrassed! I can't go back to that club, not after that. He probably doesn't even want to see me again." 

Bull sat in his oversized armchair next to their couch and smiled at Dorian. 

"Oh my pretty, sweet child, he does want to see you again, look," Dorian handed Nira the card Solas had given him. She looked it over, confusion etched on her face. It was a business card with several ways to contact him on it. Dorian took it from her and turned it over.

_ Join me at The Fade tomorrow night and dinner after? - Solas _

"Maybe. I don't know. I did have a really good time, though. He was very respectful, like, old-time respectful. It was sweet." She smiled, thinking of the dance they shared at midnight and absentmindedly rubbed her cheek. She loved going to The Fade, the atmosphere was always serene, at least to her. It had the added benefit of being another of Solas’ clubs as well. "I'm going to bed, my boys. I love you all, and thank you for coming to my rescue." 

She hugged them all in turn and went up to the third floor to her room. Dorian and Bull shared a room on the first floor, and Varric had his office and bedroom on the second. 

She sat in front of her altar and lit a candle for Mythal when she entered.  _ Ma ghi'lana, Mythal. Help me be stronger, help me face tomorrow. _ She placed the black rose and two cards Solas had given her next to her statue. She touched both hands to her cheeks in prayer and smothered the candle. She climbed into bed, using a bit of mana to turn on her music crystal to play Mitternacht, dreaming of chamomile tea, black roses, and stormy grey eyes.

_____________________________________

It was late, or early morning. Solas didn't care which. Islanil had driven him back to his apartment after the club had closed, paying Loranil a bit more than he would for his aid tonight. He paced his opulent space like a caged wolf. He smiled to himself at the thought. An image of glowing green eyes floated in his mind.  _ What am I doing?  _ He thought. He was too old for dalliances like this. Despite this, he had been drawn to her, her singing a siren's song in his mind. The way she danced and moved her body... He pressed his hands to his eyes, trying to rid himself of the image of her bent in half, smiling at him. 

He went upstairs to his room and slipped into his sleeping pants. He laid in his bed, tossing. He should have just left her alone, but where would that have gotten her? Probably in a worse situation with that insect than had already happened, he argued with himself. 

Her eyes would not leave his mind. Throwing off his sheets, he went into his bathroom and turned on the shower and the cold water. 

_ I can be myself here. _ Her words floated in his mind, wondering at their meaning. Who was she outside of the nightclub?  _ Sea may rise, sky may fall, my love will never die. _ Her siren song hit him in the gut, and his hand instantly moved to his shaft, the images of her small lips curved in a smile, her eyes gleaming at him over her wine glass, imagining her small frame bent over in that dance pose... If a cold shower couldn't help him, he was doomed. 

______________________________________

Nira woke to her cell phone screaming at her.  _ It's a fucking Saturday... _ She pawed her nightstand for it, knocking her lamp off the table in the process. 

"SHIT! OWW!" She cursed as several threads of the dreadfalls she’d forgotten to remove the night prior were caught under her hand.

She grabbed her cell phone and looked to see who was bothering her on a Saturday. Her protection detail knew better. Unless it was life or death, they knew not to call after 5 pm on Friday until she checked in on Monday morning. 

"This had better be good, Cullen! Do you know what day it is?" She growled into the phone.

"Yes, Nira, I do. But Leliana heard what happened last night, and we were worried. Do we need to move again?" 

Nira groaned in frustration. How that woman was able to track everything in this damn city...

"No. We don't. I'm not picking up my life again. I'm sick of it. I'm done running. He wants a fight, he will get one!" She threw her phone across the room. She would apologize to Cullen on Monday. Right now, she needed a shower and coffee. Lots and lots of coffee.

Varric was in the kitchen, tapping away on his computer with his latest book. He looked up as she walked in, hair still in a towel from her shower. He pushed a second cup towards her without saying a word. 

"Varric, you're the best. I love you." She bent down and kissed his cheek and sat down in the chair to his right. 

"You know Leliana found out what happened last night? How?" She pinned him with her neon stare. Varric threw his hands in the air. 

"I said nothing to her, and I know Dorian and Bull didn't, because I needed my headphones last night. I swear, if this keeps up, I just might have to bring Bianca over and show them how it's done." He winked at her. 

She knew he would never bring her here, Nira would kill her. Varric and Bianca had been together for years until he’d found out she had been cheating on him with another man from Orzammar. That, and she had gotten married to him, even after Varric had proposed to her.

As if hearing his name, Dorian walked in yawning, his tan skin glowing in the sunlight that was streaming through their kitchen window. Nira grabbed his coffee cup from the center of the table and poured him a cup of coffee. 

"Oh my darling glow stick, you are too good to me. Are you alright, sweetling?" He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. She pressed her hand to his heart and gave him a half-hearted smile. 

"Leliana knows what happened, Cullen wants me to move again, and I think I broke my phone. I am done running. If Thregan wants a fight, he'll get one." Varric and Dorian both looked at each other. Dorian gave her a very pointed stare. 

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain mage club owner, would it?" He said teasingly. Nira glared at him. 

"No, it does not. You all have picked up your lives for me four times in the last six years. No more. I like it here, and I've made other friends here. We have been here for a year now. I don't want to run anymore. I'm tired of being afraid all the time and looking over my shoulder. I'm tired of being afraid for the three of you, always wondering if he is going to try and use one of you to get to me. I can't do it anymore. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to any of you. I just... don't know how I'm going _ to _ fight back." 

Dorian wiped under his eyes. Varric put a hand over hers. Nira sniffed back tears. She wouldn't give him another single tear. 

"Did I hear something about fighting? Who are we fighting?" Bull strode into the kitchen, grinning at the thought of a fight. Dorian, Nira, and Varric burst into laughter. It was beginning to look like a brighter day already for her. 

____________________________________________________________

She spent the day cleaning the house, rearranging the furniture, and helping proofread Varric's book. It was how she always got those 'sneak previews' he hated giving other people during his book tours. It was just the two of them for now. Dorian had gone to work at the hospital, and Bull would be in the garage tinkering with his exercise equipment for ages. 

The day had flown by. Nira had finished cleaning the kitchen when Dorian flew in the door, his bright pink scrubs and glittering lanyard a stark contrast to the earthy green of their kitchen paint. He had a smile plastered on his face and stopped in the kitchen to kiss Nira, then went into the garage to say hello to his husband. It was Varric's turn to make dinner, and she knew to clear out while he cooked. Dinner was the usual, Dorian regaled them with stories of problem patients and coworkers. 

Night fell, and Nira's mood darkened. She still didn't know if she was going to go to The Fade. Although the thought of dancing with Solas again...

"DORIAN! I’m going! HELP!" She heard him shriek with happiness and laughed.

  
_____________________________________________________________

They pulled into the parking lot of The Fade, the bass of the music reaching them across the street. Nira had text Solas, not trusting herself to hear his voice yet. The Fade was a beautiful place, with its veridium green floors, colored veilfire sconces on the walls, ivy clung to the ceiling with pink, white, and blue Morning Glories that seemed to always be in bloom. 

As they got out of the car Dorian offered her his arm. She took it, tugging at the cool metal D-ring of her choker. Beneath it was the comfort of protection rune, hung from the zipper of the fitted black halter top Dorian had chosen for her. The chain that draped across her cleavage hung loose from the shirt's straps. The thin leather of her skirt hung loose in comparison, flaring out from her waist. The right side fell just above her knee and the left mid-calf, well past the thigh high stockings she wore. Her shoes were more practical than usually were, black leather boots with silver chains.

Her hair was pinned up with hair sticks that could become weapons if needed. They were a contrast to the delicate silver chains that looped down her ears and ended with a chandelier of obsidian. Her fingers brushed against the silver head of the wolf wrapped around her arm as she adjusted the silver shawl around her shoulders, walking across the street towards the line.

They walked across the street and got in line when one of Solas' men came up to them. It was the elf who had been standing next to him all last night.

"My employer wishes to extend his greetings to you, Lady Nira, I am Abelas." He handed her three black roses. Nira looked down at Varric, and up at Dorian and Bull. They looked awkwardly at each other.

"Guys, what is going on?" Her heart was hammering in her chest. Varric spoke first.

"Well, we are just here to escort you, so you didn't try and go by yourself and run into trouble again." He blushed under the light of the entrance. 

She had been wondering why Dorian wasn't wearing any of his many glittering outfits tonight. She knew they meant well, she just didn't like being set up like this. She glared at all of them teasingly.

"I'll get you all back for this." She pulled her shawl around her tighter. Abelas offered her his arm, and they walked inside the club. 

The pulse and beat of Wumpscut's Wreath of Barbs washed over her, instantly calming her fragile nerves. There were already over 200 people here at least, a shiver of anxiety slithering down her spine, but Abelas was able to maneuver her through the crowd with only one or two people touching her unexpectedly. He led her to a table set with two glasses, another three black roses in a vase, a candelabra with three black taper candles glowing brightly in the din of the club, and a bottle of her favorite red Antivan wine. She smiled at his thoughtfulness. Abelas let her arm go and turned to her. 

"He offers his apologies but he will be delayed a few minutes more. Feel free to have a glass without him if you wish." Nira thanked Abelas and set her flowers in the vase. Nira poured herself a glass and sat down for a moment, letting the knot in her stomach unravel itself. Wreath of Barbs morphed into Opium by Dead Can Dance. She looked at Abelas and pointed to herself then the dance floor. He nodded, understanding her. 

She sashayed onto the floor, her hips moving in slow circles, her shawl accentuating her snaking arm movements. She brought her shawl in a circle around her, letting the silk flow and flutter against her skin, wishing she had her dancing blades with her. Her hips moved independent of her torso, her arms snaked around her, fluid and flowing. She spun her torso in a circle, letting her arms guide her around. Another circle, the shawl flowing around her. As the song ended, she sunk to her knees, rotating her hips in a figure-eight as she slowly pulled the shawl against her chest, then in another circle around her, leaning forward and splaying her arms out in front of her, as if in subjugated prayer, the shawl coming to rest on her shoulders. 

The song ended and she stood, suddenly faced with Solas, his intricately embroidered vest exposing his well-defined arms. She saw his tattoos, although not in any detail in the low light. Nira gasped, and her thoughts scattered in surprise as he silently asked if he could place his arms around her waist. She nodded. The song moved to another slower dance, letting their minds settle, and their bodies learn to move with each other.

Solas placed a hand on her lower back, being careful not to touch the exposed skin of her back. He glanced down and took her hands, placing one in the same spot on his back, and took her other hand in his, admiring her arm cuff. A smile ghosted across his lips at a private thought. He led her in the dance easily, meeting her eyes with a look that seared her to the core. He pulled her closer to him as they danced. When his thumb brushed against her skin, she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation and wondering why she wasn't uncomfortable with it. She slowly opened her eyes to him and smiled, reassuring him. As the song progressed, he twirled her in circles across the floor. He pushed her gently out to spin her in place, and when he brought her back closer, he instinctively put his whole hand on the skin of her back. Nira gasped at the contact, Solas releasing her instantly. 

"Ir abe-" Nira cut him off by dropping her shawl on the floor and slowly moving his hand slightly lower than where it had been on her back, to where the fabric of her shirt covered her skin.

"Just… slowly. Please." She asked. Her eyes were wide with anxiety, but she was hopeful at the fact that the first time his fingers grazed her skin, she hadn't reacted at all. He gazed at her with a mixture of wonder and pride. He took her hand and placed it back on his back, and slowly brushed her skin with first his thumb, then with each of his soft fingertips, then eventually his palm against her skin. Her muscles were taught beneath his hand, but relaxed as they continued dancing. 

"You have the softest skin, Nira." He whispered against her ear. Her chest vibrated against his as she hummed in response. The song ended, and he promptly let her go, bending to retrieve her shawl for her. They walked back to the table he had set for them and poured himself a glass of wine, the crystal of his staff glowing behind his chair as he cast a quieting barrier over them.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened at Club Fen last night. I hope he didn't cause too much more trouble." Her frown caused a crease between her eyebrows that he found himself desperately wanting to kiss.

"No, not too much. He tried to punch me, but missed." He said jokingly. Nira groaned into her hands that sparkled with rings on each finger. "Nira, it is alright. My people know what he looks like. He will never be allowed into my establishments again. Please consider them safe places for you now." She looked up at him, dropping her hands into her lap. 

"Thank you for all of your help. I don't know how I am ever going to repay your kindness." She said meekly. He shook his head. 

"Unnecessary. I find that behavior abhorrent in any creature," He told her, barely concealing the venom with which he spoke.

She smiled and pulled her shoulders back, reaffirming herself and giving him a view he did not dislike. She took a sip from her glass, suddenly nervous. Dancing, they didn't have to talk. They weren't dancing. 

"Would there be a way to ask the DJ to play a specific song?" She asked with uncertainty. He chuckled.

"Of course. What song would you like?" Her eyes shone in the light, nervous, but there was something there. She twisted her rings in need of something to do with her hands.

"It's... um..." She took another long drink of wine. "You'll see." Solas watched her shoot over to the DJ, waiting by the booth until he noticed her. He wondered at the way she stood and held herself, the way her eyes darted to the exits, reacted to intimate touch, and the uncertainty with which she spoke... clicked. It was as if she were a cornered animal, desperately searching for an escape route. Anger flared in his chest, nearly causing him to shift. He motioned for Abelas.

Nira was watching Solas out of the corner of her eye. He truly was beautiful. He carried an air of confidence that bordered on smugness, but was never unkind, at least from her interactions so far. He had a sort of lazy thoughtful look on his face as he watched her. She then watched his eyebrows knit together in anger and looked toward Abelas. It couldn't have been good, with the way he flinched at whatever Solas was saying. 

She turned back to the DJ who was looking at her. "I was wondering if you could play Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge?" 

He smiled and nodded. He held up five fingers, indicating five minutes. She thanked him and walked back to the table with Solas. Abelas was gone, and Islanil was in his place. 

"Do they go everywhere with you?" She pointed to Islanil, who noticed her and nodded.

"Yes, they do." His tone was clipped, and he wasn't looking at her. Had she done something? 

"You know, maybe I should just-" His face snapped to hers and softened. 

"Ir abelas, Nira. I have quite a bit on my mind, and a situation arose that needed to be taken care of." She breathed a sigh of relief and laughed. She suddenly felt nervously confident and turned to face him. He had two fingers pressed against his temple in frustration.

"Dance with me." Her eyes shone bright in the veilfire sconces behind his chair. It was all she had been wanting to do all night. She stood, dropping her shawl on the chair, and taking his hand. She led him to the dance floor where couples who knew the song pressed against each other, the energy of the club changing to fit the music. 

Solas' head swam with thoughts better left unsaid as he watched her hips sway to the music. She lifted her hands into the air, letting his fall on her waist. The music took over, and he pulled her to him and pressed against her as he matched her movements. Nira threw her head back as she rested her arms around his neck. 

She leaned her head back up, locking her eyes with him. "Relax and just dance with me, please?" 

He let his mask slip just a little and pressed his hand fully against her back, bringing her even closer. She raised her arms and pulled the pins from her hair, slipping them into her cleavage and let it cascade down her back, falling near mid-thigh. Without thinking he snaked both of his hands into her hair and gently tugged her fiery locks back and pressed his cheek against her neck, swaying their bodies to the beat of the music. She moaned, a surprising reaction. He brushed his lips against the hollow of her throat below the D-Ring of her choker. She wore this last night too.  _ I wonder...  _ He pressed his hips against hers as the music pounded through their bodies. He trailed his fingers up her arm, to the chain across her breasts, up to the hollow of her throat and gently hooked a finger through the ring. The energy between them charged as she clutched at his vest, looking up at him with her neon emerald gaze. He pulled her towards him, her plush lips forming an O, their auras swirling and mixing. Solas closed his eyes. The song ended, but the energy didn't have time to dissipate as Out Of Control began playing. 

_ Fucking DJ thinks he's smart... I'll give him a raise tomorrow... _ His thoughts shattered as he opened his eyes, her lips crashed into his.

Nira moaned as their auras clashed, mixed with wine and the scent of  _ him _ . All reservations melted away, no anxiety, just the feel of him pressed against her, his hand at her neck, beckoning her closer. He moved his hand to her waist, then grabbed her ass, grinding against her. His pants were thin, it was summer, and she could feel just how much she was affecting him. His tongue explored her mouth, then moved to her neck, where he let his teeth graze against her skin, sending chills down her spine. Her hands fell as she let him support her weight for a moment, letting her knee press gently against him. She found her footing as the song ended, both of them breathing hard, their foreheads pressed against each other. 

"Do you need to sit down?" He whispered. She nodded, not able to make her voice work. He pulled her close in just a simple hug. She laid her head on his shoulder for a moment, enjoying feeling his touch. He took her hand, and they sat back down at their table. 

Abelas had returned and had thankfully not bothered him while dancing. He walked over to Solas' chair and had to yell over the pounding trance that had started, making Nira's spirit hungry for more dancing. She reached into her purse, put her hair pins away and pulled out a tie and her dancer's orbs. She looked back up at Solas, who was looking more and more upset at whatever Abelas was telling him. 

  
  
  


"My Lord, I couldn't find him. Perhaps someone is hiding him? If we could just ask," Solas shook his head. 

"I won't breach that with her. Not tonight, but he needs to be found. Do we know where her friends are?" 

Abelas nodded. "I took the liberty of having two of our men positioned by their house. They followed her friends there, and they haven't left yet." Solas was grateful for his friend's foresight. "May I speak frankly, ma'falon?" Solas nodded. "Islanil and I have not seen you this happy in centuries. She's a fine woman." Abelas pulled back to look at Solas. They grabbed their forearms and embraced. 

"Thank you, Abelas." Solas turned to talk to Nira, but she wasn't at the table. Abelas turned and started laughing. He moved so Solas could see what Nira was doing. She had those damn orbs out again. Solas’ eyes narrowed as he watched her move, wondering how she could spin them with her eyes closed. As if reading his thoughts, she opened her eyes and what he could only describe as a look of serenity, fell across her features. 

"Breathe, falon." Abelas walked back over to Islanil, and they both started laughing. 

Solas could not take his eyes off Nira as she danced. Again. He didn't know where her energy to keep dancing came from. She moved her legs in deliberate steps to the sound of a violin before launching the orbs into the air with the uneven beat. 

Nira let all of her frustrations and worries flow into the orbs. She emptied her mind and concentrated on her feet, the music, the rise and fall of the violin of Crystallize. She adored Lindsey Sterling. The song faded into the one she knew the exact dance to without her orbs. She ran to the table, surprising the hell out of Solas, threw them into her chair, and ran back to the dance floor where she and six other elves lined up as the DJ started the song. On the TV screen, he played the music video, and Solas watched in amazement as she danced in perfect synchronicity to Shadows with six other people to the song. 

In the middle of the song, Solas swore he could hear the screech of tires. He ignored it, continuing to watch Nira and the others, the infectious energy of her happiness weaving from person to person. His friend in the DJ booth was on point with his music choices tonight. 

Nira loved the mix of music from Lindsey Sterling to Tiesto's Adagio for Strings, then to the supremely sexy beat of Personal Jesus. Solas would have been content to sit and watch her dance all night, were it not for the screaming that started outside. Solas motioned for Abelas and Islanil to see what was going on, continuing to watch. 

Nira was still dancing when his men came back inside, worried looks on their faces, Abelas going to Nira and Islanil walking to Solas.

"Sir, that  _ miol _ is back. He has a weapon and has two people he is holding hostage. Apparently, they are friends of Nira's." Solas' fury mounted. Abelas brought Nira over to him.

"Nira, that boy is back,” The anger rolled off him in waves. “I want you to stay here with Abelas. Please, let me deal with this." He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. Nira held his arms. 

"No. I'm done running from him," She pulled her hair back into a bun, her thoughts drifting to the past. "I need to do this, but right now, I need a damn staff. Fenhedis, why did I leave mine at home!" Solas motioned for Islanil to bring her his own. He handed it to her, placing a hand over hers as she took it. Nira smiled in thanks. It was a thing of beauty. She recognized it as the staff he had last night. 

"Thank you." She took Solas’s hand, walking out with him to face Thregan.

Solas and his bodyguards stood behind Nira as she faced her ex. The Templar Forces had been notified, but it would take them a while to get there. Nira looked at Solas, fear lingering in her eyes, just below the surface. She closed her eyes and whispered a prayer, touching her arm cuff, then her vallaslin. 

He wasn’t alone in the street. He was the only one standing, though. The staff in his hand was pointed towards two people she knew, her friends, Sera and Lace.

_ No. _

Her hands tightened around her own staff, blinking away the tears welling in her eyes. Neither Sera nor Lace could defend against his magic.  _ Or his fists, _ Nira thought, her ribs aching with the memory. Her eyes welled with tears, and the urge to flee growing stronger as he turned to look at her.

“Nira!” Thregan yelled from the street. "You need to listen to me!" 

She squeezed her eyes shut and the staff in her hands grew warm. The green haze of a barrier clung to her when she opened them again. She glanced back to where Solas was standing, wondering how he had cast it without his staff. She mouthed a thank you to him before turning her attention back to Thregan and her friends.

Sera gripped Lace’s hand as Nira approached, pulling her girlfriend closer. Her eyes flicked between Nira and Thregan. Her voice shook as she spoke. “Hey Inky, shit’s bad, yeah?”

Nira nodded, shuddering when Thregan smiled at her.

  
  


"Nira, you look beautiful, but you need to listen to me. That guy is dangerous for you! He's the-" 

Nira laughed in his face. "And you weren't? I spent three months in the hospital because of you! You are the worst kind of dangerous! I have spent the last six years of my life running from you! I'm DONE!" She slammed the staff on the ground at the last word, a bolt of lightning striking close enough to him to cause his eyes to widen. "Let Sera and Lace go, Thregan. They haven't done anything."

Anger flashed across his face. "No! You will listen to me!" He yelled, causing Nira to flinch. Thregan dropped a barrier around himself. "The guy behind you, the one you so casually talk with and dance for? He's the fucking Dread Wolf, Nira. He is Fen'Harel!" 

She tightened her grip on the staff, drawing her magic around her. Nira just stared at him, wondering if he had truly lost his mind.

Thregan struck first, and Nira easily blocked it with her staff. She fell into a defensive stance, the staff held behind her. She took a deep breath, willing her magic forth more, calling on the storm magic she was taught. She gasped as her mana came surging forth faster than she was used to.  _ Shit, this staff is powerful. _

Her eyes drifted to her friends and she jerked her head towards the club. Sera picked up Lace and ran towards the nightclub. Thregan furiously cast Winter’s Grasp, trying to freeze them in place. Nira threw her hand towards them, the barrier spell reaching them just in time. 

Thregan turned back to Nira, glaring at her. "Nira, why won't you listen to me? I'm just trying to protect you!" 

She scoffed, whatever fear she’d had before was replaced with incredulity. "I would rather suffer the wrath of Fen'Harel a thousand years over than listen to you ever again! You mean nothing to me!" Her voice echoed around them. 

She could feel Solas staring at her, but Thregan's attention was on her, and that was how she wanted it. Solas didn't have his staff, and if Thregan attacked, he wouldn't be able to protect himself. Abelas and Islanil would not let him get hurt, but they would be in the process, and that she could not have.

Thregan's eyes darkened with familiar anger, the same anger he wore when he had hurt her in the past. 

_ Not this time. _ She struck out with a lightning bolt, barely missing him. He lashed back, trying to freeze her in place. She rolled out of the way where the spell struck. Her mana flowed through her, crackling with energy. 

Nira spun, slamming the staff on the ground to set off the lightning mine beneath him. He still stood. Her mana was low, and her movements were slowing.  _ Where were the Templars? _ The thought distracted her, she didn't see the freezing spell headed her way, her legs numbed as she lost the ability to control her legs, pinning her in place. Thregan sauntered over to her, out of breath but still confident. Nira dropped the staff, unable to fight. 

Thregan stood over her and leaned over, twisting his calloused fingers in her bun and yanked her head to the side to whisper in her ear. "You shouldn't have fought back, Nira. You know what happens. But you're lucky. There is someone else in this Creators-forsaken city that wants you alive. Remember Corvus? He's back." 

Nira stared at the ground, not willing to give him the satisfaction of seeing the panic spreading over her face.  _ No, how? Where has he been? Why now?  _ She took a quick deep breath, letting her anger show as she turned and raised her head. She spat in Thregan's face. A second later, her head buzzed as his ringed hand came around and backhanded her, the taste of copper filling her mouth as she bit her tongue.

"When did you get so much fight in you? It's going to make everything so much more fun. But I'm going. Corvus just wanted me to let you know that he's back and is looking for you." A black SUV pulled up, and Thregan turned around and got in. 

The ice on her legs vanished, and she fell to the ground. Tears ran down her face as she tried to stand, falling back to the ground. Her head spun with the loss of her mana. The calm she had felt in that split second had disappeared, leaving her feeling more vulnerable than she had in years. She heard a vehicle approach, muffled voices drawing near her, and suddenly felt large, strong arms around her. The scent of Bull’s cologne reached her as he picked her up in a princess carry. 

"You're safe now. We've got you." Bull told her. He stopped walking, and Nira heard Solas' voice. She refused to look at him. 

"Nira, are you alright?" Solas sounded panicked. 

Bull spoke for her."We are taking her home, get outta my way." 

The Qunari and the elf stood at an impasse when Dorian spoke. Nira sobbed when she heard her friend’s voice."Look, she has been through a lot. She needs rest. Even you know that." Dorian's tone gave Solas no room for argument. 

"Very well." He stepped out of the way, and the two men took Nira to their car. 

Bull let Nira down and helped her into the back seat and got in behind her. Dorian drove them home in silence. Nira stared out the window, remembering the last few hours of her night. She had started having fun again. Like every time Thregan came back into her life, it all went to shit. 

Solas told Abelas and Islanil to not let her out of their sight. Solen and Ithelin would take over. He walked over to where she had dropped his staff, a remnant of her magic still lingering. So, Corvus was back. Things in the city were about to get a lot more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs featured:  
> Wreath of Barbs - Wumpscut  
> Opium - Dead Can Dance  
> Amnesia - Dead Can Dance (Right after Opium)  
> Tear You Apart - She Wants Revenge  
> Out Of Control - She Wants Revenge  
> Crystallize - Lindsey Sterling  
> Shadows - Lindsey Sterling  
> Adagio For Strings - Tiesto  
> Personal Jesus - Marilyn Manson


	4. Break In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping, a break in, and a dinner date, all in one day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to my beautiful Shepard_Shakedown for being an awesome Mentor and editor!!!

Nira groaned and pulled her comforter over her head, shutting out the morning sunlight. She heard the faint sound of a lock click, and her door creak open. She felt a weight sit on the edge of her bed, pulling the covers off of her. Nira smiled in spite of the bad mood leftover from the night before. Dorian was the only one with a key. 

"Come on, you and I are doing lunch, then shopping. I'm not going to let you lay here and wallow. What happened to fighting back?" Nira pulled her pillow over her head, smiling at the small game. He really was her best friend. She shrieked and curled into a ball as he poked her in her ribs, knowing she was ticklish, until she gave up. She sat up, her nightgown warm against her skin. 

"Dorian, last night was awful. I really like Solas, and now after that, I don't know if I can stay here and put him through this. Corvus is back, and I don't know how he found me, probably Thregan. Dor, you know what that means! If Corvus gets to me, he will kill me. After what I did? I cannot and will not let Solas get caught up in my mess." Dorian was silent. He pulled Nira into his arms and kissed her hair.

"Oh, my sweetness. We can get through this. And between you and me, it really seems like Solas is the type that can take care of himself. Those bodyguards!" He fanned himself. Nira could not help but laugh. "Now, lunch and shopping!"

_______________________________________________________________  
  


Two hours later, they sat in chairs outside the shop they had just come out of, Dorian holding several bags. It had been a really fun day, despite the feeling of being watched never leaving her. Dorian was a powerful mage in his own right, so she didn't feel too exposed to being out in public. She had been ignoring Leliana's and Cullen's phone calls all day. 

Dorian let out an exaggerated yawn. "Oh my dear, I think I'm done. How about we head home?" She nodded. They got in Dorian's car and drove home.

They turned onto their street and saw the first of the Templar vehicles. Varric and Bull! Nira flung her door open and ran past the vehicles to her friends, Varric sitting on the curb, Bull in the back of an ambulance, a huge ice pack on top of his head. Dorian ran over to Bull and Nira to Varric. 

"Varric, what happened?" 

He snorted a laugh without humor. "Our favorite mob boss's thugs paid us a visit. Nira, I'm sorry." 

Nira looked at him in shock. She was surprised that they hadn't been hurt. Likely due to Bull, honestly. A hand touching her shoulder made her jump. It was Cullen. 

"Nira, this house has been compromised. I'm sorry, but we have to move you again. Alone." Her head spun with fear. Dorian, Bull, and Varric had been with her since this all started. She couldn't do this without them. Steeling herself, she stood to face the Commander of the Templars. 

"I appreciate the concern, Commander, but I won't be going anywhere. Templars never showed up last night to help me, so what is the use in running again?" She spat angrily. Dorian had been right. It was time she stood her ground. 

Cullen sputtered. "Nira, my hands were tied last night! There was nothing I could do without making the situation worse than it already is. If you stay here, I cannot protect you anymore. The agents assigned to you will be pulled. Please think very carefully about this." 

The concern on Cullen's face made her want to weep. He had been her case agent since going underground. She placed a hand on his arm."Cullen, I have been running for six years, Thregan works for Corvus, and nothing could be done to put him away for what he did to me. If the Templars can't protect me, who can? I appreciate everything you have done for me."

She hugged him and went into the house. The mess was awful. They would have to replace windows, their entire dining room set, and several other large pieces of furniture. 

Dorian, Bull, and Varric came in behind her. "Let's get this place cleaned up, shall we?" The fake cheer in her voice was obvious.

_______________________________________________________________

Several hours later, the house looked relatively normal again. They had gotten all of the trash and non-salvageable out of the house. Nira was helping Dorian put his clothes back in the closet and dresser when Bull's voice carried up from the kitchen.

"Nira! Someone here to see you!" 

Her stomach dropped. She went to the window and looked down into the road.  _ What in Fen'Harel's name is he doing here?! _ She looked in the mirror. Oh no. She tore up to her room, ripping her shirt and jeans off, putting on her favorite perfume, and throwing on a clean t-shirt and clean black jeans. She hastily pulled her hair into pigtails, the curls bouncing as she plodded downstairs. She walked into the kitchen, Bull giving her a look of disapproval.

"Nira, given what just happened, let's not bring strange guys to the house just yet?" Her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"I didn't invite him here if that's what you mean!" She furiously whispered back to him. Nira went to the living room and opened the front door. Solas was standing there, dark mirrored sunglasses perched on his face, a small gift bag in his hand.

"Hi Solas, um, what are you doing here? And how did you know where I lived?" He pulled off his sunglasses and put them in the front pocket of his charcoal grey sports jacket he wore. 

"You left your shawl at The Fade last night, and as for knowing where you live, I had Abelas and Islanil follow you home after the incident." Nira blushed a furious red at the mention of the fight between her and Thregan. 

"I am so, so sorry about what happened. If there were any damages to- wait, you had us followed home?" Solas held up his hand to silence her. She bit her bottom lip and narrowed her eyes.

"No, Nira, there were no damages. I came to return your shawl and ask you to the dinner we weren't able to have last night. If that is still something you would like. And yes, I had you followed home to make sure that boy did not try anything here." Solas had to concentrate on each word he spoke, her entire presence a distraction from rational thought. His eyes fell to her lips, where she was holding her bottom lip in her teeth. 

Nira thought for a moment.  _ Even after what happened? Why me? What could he possibly- NO! He obviously likes you and you promised to fight back! That doesn’t mean I can’t have a little bit of happiness! _ Her inner dialogue warred in her head. She finally took a breath and a leap of faith.

"Yes, I would like that very much. Is there anything in particular I should wear?" Her neon eyes pierced him. He put his sunglasses back on.

"If you are capable, formal. There is an event tonight I feel that you would appreciate greatly. I will have Abelas collect you at 5 o'clock tonight." He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. She was shaking.

"Nira, are you alright? You are shaking." She had been biting her bottom lip again, trying to hold back the emotions threatening her all morning. She just shook her head. Solas looked at the house and finally noticed one of the broken windows. His fury mounted. 

“What happened here?” He asked her. This must have happened when his men returned to him. He wouldn’t be letting this happen again.

"I'm sorry. Last night was bad enough, the last part of it, I mean. But this morning, my friend Dorian and I went shopping and came back and the house was a disaster. Someone had broken in and just trashed the entire house." She didn't tell him she knew who did it. "Bull and Dorian are a couple, and Bull was home with our other friend Varric, and..." She took a shuddering breath, trying to quell the fear and anger. Solas listened intently, still holding her hand. He pulled her to him, wrapping her in an embrace. She threw her arms around him, clutching his coat.

"I'm just glad you weren't hurt." She said, her voice muffled by his shirt. A small chuckle escaped him.

"It takes quite a bit more than an irrational boy with no control over his temper to hurt me." She chuckled in response. She reluctantly pulled away from him. 

"I'm looking forward to tonight. I'll be wearing black and very dark red." He nodded, not wanting to let go of her. He pulled her hand up again and placed another kiss across her knuckles. 

"I will count the minutes until then," Solas managed to whisper. 

“Solas, please be careful. Thregan was a bit more, let’s say,  _ unstable _ , than usual last night. He was rambling about you being Fen’Harel or something like that. I just don’t want him trying to come after you or your men. Okay?” She couldn’t see his pupils dilate behind his sunglasses.  _ How would you react if you knew the truth, ma’asha? _ He thought and turned and went back to the car, Islanil opening the back door for him. She waved. 

Dorian, Bull, and Varric were standing in the foyer. They had been eavesdropping the whole time. Nira rolled her eyes. 

"Dorian, my lovely, I need help again. Formal. Black and dark red." His eyes gleamed. Turning to his lover, he planted a loud kiss on Bull's lips. Varric groaned with humor and Nira laughed. 

_______________________________________________________________

Three hours later, Nira looked in the mirror at a queen, rather than the normal elf in danger from a mob boss. Dorian really was wonderful. His part-time job as a make-up artist and hairdresser afforded him plenty of practice. His other job was as an RN at the hospital. A knock at the door interrupted their laughter at a joke Bull had told. She heard Varric's voice at the door, two sets of footsteps and the door closing. 

"Nira, you ready?" He called from the living room. Dorian handed her a small clutch purse and tied one of his favorite capelets around her shoulders. Nira placed a satin gloved hand on his cheek and gently kissed him. Bull cleared his throat loudly, causing them both to laugh. Nira walked out into the living room where Varric was standing with Abelas. She smiled at Abelas as he held out his hand to escort her outside and help her down the steps. Dorian caught her hand before she reached the steps.

"Be careful tonight my love. After the events of the last two days, I'm worried. You are my dearest and most cherished friend, sweetling." Dorian's voice broke. Nira wrapped her arms around him.

"You really think I'm gonna let anything happen to me? Corvus doesn't stand a chance." Dorian smiled. Nira waved to her friends and let Abelas finish escorting her to the car. There was a card on the seat next to her when she climbed in.

~*~

_**Nira -** _

_**I regret that I could not be there in person to pick you up. Abelas is a very capable bodyguard, and you needn't worry about anything while in his care. I shall see you shortly and look forward to our evening together.** _

_**\- Solas** _

~*~

She smiled. He had such elegant handwriting. Abelas got into the driver's seat and they set off for wherever their destination was.

"Abelas, how long have you worked for Solas?" She didn't like the quiet in the car. Abelas looked at her in the rearview mirror.

"Quite a long time, miss." He kept his face neutral. She looked out the window, sighing at the raindrops starting to fall on the car.

"I didn't know it was supposed to rain tonight. I forgot an umbrella." 

"No worries, miss. If you pull down the center console, there is one there." Abelas called from the front.

"There are so many things I want to ask about him." Nira mused, still looking out the window.

"I would answer them, should he give me permission to do so, miss." She rolled her eyes.

"Abelas, please call me Nira. No need to be so formal when he isn't around." She offered a smile which he returned. 

"Alright, Nira. I can tell you one thing, he has been worried about you since last night. He meant no offense by sending Islanil and myself to make sure you were safe. He is... well. That's just the sort of person he is. He is a good man, I assure you." She nodded, her mind wandering into places better left alone.


	5. The Phantom of The Opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A play, dancing, and smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a long one, couldn't find a great stopping point. Smut warning! 
> 
> Beta Read and updated! Thank you to the beautiful Shepard_Shakedown for helping me with everything! If you haven't already, check out her fic, When The Frost Fell!

#  Chapter 5

When they pulled up in front of the Opera House, Solas was standing under the long pavilion with Solen and Ithelin, waiting for them.  Abelas got out and opened the door for her. He took the umbrella from her as Solas helped her stand, her heels clicking on the sidewalk. Solas drew a sharp breath as she stood, smoothing the front of her gown down.

Half of her hair was up in an intricate braid, while the other half flowed around her shoulders. The vallaslin on her cheekbones was traced with silver glitter. Her eyes were lined with red and black eyeliner, darkening the vivid green of her eyes. A simple band of velvet circled her neck, a garnet teardrop resting in the hollow of her throat. Her intricately embroidered corset rendered her waist smaller than it already was, accentuating her graceful curves. It flowed into a blood-red skirt, dotted with embroidered wolves. Solas smiled as he noticed the same arm cuff from the night prior. The question of what her reaction would be if she knew who he was burned in his mind. 

Solas helped her out of the car and offered her his arm. Nira froze in her tracks. Both sides of the path were lined with photographers and reporters.  _ Shit! Leli is going to kill me. _

"Nira?" Solas asked, concern laced his voice.

She shook her head, clearing her mind of past thoughts.  _ I'm not in hiding anymore. It's okay, you're okay. _ She flashed him a brilliant smile. 

"I'm fine. What event is going on that requires this level of formality?" She asked as they walked into the theater half-blinded by camera flashes. 

Solas stopped to take off his long coat and hand it to the man at the door who gave him a ticket. He placed it in the breast-pocket of his tuxedo jacket. He took her hand in his as they walked to the elevator. "One of my favorite plays is in town. I thought you might enjoy it; it's been called a gothic opera. Can you guess-" 

Her eyes went wide."The Phantom of The Opera?!" She tried to quiet her delight as she interrupted him, already knowing which play he was taking her to see. 

He smiled at her child-like happiness. He nodded. She gently grabbed his elbow and pulled him to her.

"I wanted to apologize for seeming angry about you sending people to follow us home. I know you meant well, and I wanted to say thank you. And thank you for this," Nira waved her hand around them. "I love the play as well. Though, it's been years since I've seen it." 

Solas placed his hands on her waist. "You look stunning. You have the grace of a bard," 

She smiled mischievously. "So, you're suggesting I'm graceful?" She commented playfully.

"No, I am declaring it, and it is not a subject of debate," The look he gave her sent a pleasant chill down her spine. A bell sounded from somewhere above them, interrupting the moment and marking the start of the play. Solas could have howled in frustration. Instead, he let out a soft breath. "We should find our seats now." 

Solas led her towards the elevator, bringing her up to the second floor where the VIP boxes were. He held the curtain open for her when they reached a box so close to the stage, she didn’t need her glasses to see the performance. The two chairs were plush, red velvet armchairs accompanied by a small marble top table in the corner. Two fluted champagne glasses stood glittering in the light of the sconce above it next to a large silver champagne bucket. The crimson walls and gold trim were warmed by small lights along the walls, and strips of lights lined the plush black carpet beneath their feet. Solas took her capelet and laid it on the back of her chair letting her sit down before he poured them each a glass of champagne. 

"I feel so out of my element right now," Nira murmured, taking in the grandness of her surroundings and feeling very small in her seat. 

"What do you mean?" He asked, turning to her.

"I mean, you're taking me to the opera in the most expensive seats imaginable, and you're sending your bodyguards to follow me home and protect me. What kind of man has bodyguards to spare like that? I guess I’m just not used to this? Not to mention, you barely know me,"  _ I’m not used to feeling protected _ , she added silently. 

"I have friends who protect my interests, not bodyguards. As for your other concerns, you are the first person I have ever brought with me to the opera, and given your reaction, I am glad to have purchased these seats. Normally I would be by myself. It’s been a long time, and since meeting you, it has been difficult to forget you." He swallowed hard. He was not used to people being here with him. She gripped his hand in hers. Their eyes locked, and she blushed a furious red, her cheeks burning so hot she thought the glitter on her cheeks would melt. 

"I... feel the same. You are the first person I've let touch me in years. Other than Dorian and Bull, I mean. Even Varric knows not to push boundaries." She whispered meekly. A confession for a confession. An emotion she knew well flashed over his face. "Please don't be angry on my behalf. I've spent enough time being angry about what happened. It's a lot bigger and a lot more complicated than you know, and I really do not wish to talk about it. Not here." The organ blared the first notes of the play, and they fell silent. 

Solas watched Nira out of the corner of his eye throughout the opera, watching her lips as they moved to mouth the words of every song. He moved his arm to rest around her back, careful not to touch her skin. Nira took a deep breath and brought her hand up to his and moved his hand to her shoulder, her eyes never leaving the stage. Solas savored this small show of trust. As his thumb stroked her shoulder, she placed her hand on his knee. 

The lights came on, marking the end of the first act. Nira moved to stand when she looked at Solas. He leaned forward, placing his other hand near her cheek without touching her. She brought her hand up to his and eyes wide, she placed each of his fingers on her face. She closed her eyes, savoring the feel of his skin on hers. She felt his breath on her lips and she tilted her head up to meet his kiss when her anxiety reared its ugly head. She pulled away, panting, but still holding his hand. 

"I'm sorry, it's just- I like you, Solas, I really do. There is just a lot you don't know and with the whole skin contact-" He held up his hand to quiet her.  She chewed at her lower lip waiting for him to speak, and he found himself momentarily distracted.

"Nira, you said it yourself. We barely know each other, but in the past few days, you have given me your trust, and I don’t ever intend to break it. If it's too much, tell me it's too much. Alright?" She nodded, letting go of her lip. "And for the record, I like you too." 

Nira’s heart lodged itself in her throat at his admission. The brass instruments began Masquerade, turning their attention back to the play. She boldly grabbed his hand and placed it back around her, holding his hand against her shoulder. His thumb brushed against her skin, and he felt her relax a bit. She placed her hand back on his knee as they finished watching the play. 

Abelas was waiting by the car when they exited the theater, with the door held open for them. Once inside, Solas turned to Nira.

“The night is still young. I’d enjoy it if my time with you did not end here?" He phrased the statement as a question, sounding hopeful. Her nerves coiled into a knot in her stomach as she met his gaze. "We could go to one of the clubs and have another drink if you would like." 

"I’d like that, thank you." She replied softly.

"Abelas, Club Fen, please," Solas called to his friend, turning his gaze to the window and the passing city.

"Sir." Abelas replied with a nod of his head. Nira turned to Solas, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Is everything alright?" Nira asked, having to stuff her panic in a box in the back of her mind. He turned back to her, a smile gracing his lips.  _ Creators have mercy, those lips... _

"Yes, everything is fine. Merely lost in thought, is all,” he replied. 

"Thoughts about what?" She asked coyly. Solas raised an auburn eyebrow at her, setting her skin aflame.

“You shall see shortly,” He smirked as he spoke. 

“Alright, keep your secrets.” Solas only chuckled in response. 

They pulled up to Club Fen, Solas abandoning his bowtie in favor of his preferred black tie, giving him a more imposing appearance. He helped her out of the car, keeping her hand in his as they walked to the building. The bouncer at the front gave him a respectful nod and pulled the rope open for the couple. The heavy bass of a Modulate song blared around them. People moved from their path as they walked to where Solas normally sat. The smaller chair had been brought out for her again, wine and roses on the table. They sat, and Solas cast his quieting barrier over them. 

"Solas, tonight has been so amazing. I don't want it to end. I want to dance." She reached down and pulled off her heels. She fumbled at a tie on her waist, and unwrapped the embroidered skirt, revealing a shorter red skirt beneath. 

"I make my clothes versatile." She grinned offering him a mischievous wink. He could only stare at her boldness. She held out her hands to him. "Come on. I have only ever seen you in these damn suit coats. Let me try something."

He stood and allowed her to remove his jacket. She folded it gently, setting it aside on his chair. She undid the buttons on his cuffs, placing his cufflinks on their table. She rolled his left sleeve up to below his elbow, revealing the first of his tattoos. She smiled at the picture of a snow-capped mountain with a full moon behind it, a wolf howling at the moon. She moved to his right arm and rolled his sleeve the same way, leaving his watch on. The bottom of the tattoo on his right bicep poked out from where she had rolled his sleeve. Her hands moved to his tie, loosening it slightly and undoing the first button of his shirt.

Standing back, she admired her work, her breathing barely controlled. She chewed on her bottom lip again as he stalked towards her. She closed her eyes for a moment, silencing the little voice telling her to run. She opened her eyes to see Solas standing inches from her. He slowly brought his hand to her lips, tugging her lip from between her teeth as she stood on her toes to reach his ear. 

"I trust you, Solas. Help me forget my fears." 

He savored her words, trailing his fingers across her back, feeling the tension between her shoulder blades again. Her hands were on his chest, nails poised to bite through his vest and shirt at a moment's notice. The dark, melodic beat of a Garbage song started, making the hairs on the back of Nira's neck rise. The beat pulsed through them, heavy and erotic. The lights spun and flashed, bathing the room in a myriad of different colors to the tempo. 

Solas pressed both of his hands to her back, her muscles reaching their snapping point in anxiety, her nails digging into his chest. He bit back a groan. He felt her muscles slowly relaxing as he held her and brushed her skin with his thumbs. She leaned her head back, her eyes closed, and raising her arms above her head, she spun in place and wrapped Solas' arms around her, moving slowly to every other beat. 

Solas leaned his head down in the space between her neck and shoulder, his lips brushing a kiss across her skin. An arm snaked around the back of his head, her nails grazing his neck as they moved to the beat, her head resting on his chest. Solas saw her lips moving with the words of the song as his hands moved to her hips that swayed in time with his. The song slowed and faded into the siren call of another Modulate song. They sat resting through the song when a song Nira knew well faded in. It must have shown on her face, Solas stood and held his hand out to her again. 

“Come, dance with me,” he asked, a mischievous smirk on his face. Nira didn’t hesitate as she placed her hand in his and let him lead her to the dance floor. 

The energy between them shifted as they reached the raised platform. Solas spun her around, their arms twined above her stomach as they moved to the bass. Nira closed her eyes and untangled one of her arms and reached around to cup his cheek in her hand, savoring the moment of peace from her fear of skin contact. Opening her eyes, she leaned her head back against his shoulder and stared at the disco ball spinning on the ceiling, causing showers of sparkling lights to dance across her skin, seeming like stars in motion along the walls.

Solas seized the moment and whispered the lyrics of the chorus in her ear. Nira grinned and sang under her breath. He moved his hands to her hips as she brought hers down to lay atop his. The song was coming to a soft close, fading slowly into a faster, darker beat. He leaned his head down to her ear. 

"Would you like to get out of here?" Solas whispered in her ear, brushing his lips against the sensitive tip. 

She hummed her approval, nodding. He gripped her hand and spun her out to arm's length. She laughed and twirled herself back into his arms as he gracefully dipped her, kissing her as he brought her back to her feet. 

They grabbed their things, Islanil leading them out of the club, Abelas behind them. Two other men joined from the front of the club. Abelas went to bring the car around.

"Hi, I'm Nira." She introduced herself to the other two men. 

The taller of the two answered in a beautiful baritone voice. "I'm Ithelin, this is Solen, miss." 

Nira had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Solas' car parked in front of the club, and he held the door for her. Solas closed the door and grasped Nira's hand in his own. 

Nira was quiet, her thoughts loud and distracting, her heart beating loud enough that she was sure the other three men in the car could hear it. A muffled voice called her name from far away when Solas squeezed her hand and brought her back to reality.

"Hmm?" She realized it had been Solas asking her a question. He smirked.

"Where did you go?" Nira stared down at their joined hands, her anxiety threatening to show it’s horrid face and ruin the night. She took a deep, calming breath and flicked her gaze to Solas.

“Nowhere. Just trying to get out of my own head.” It was a short drive to their destination. 

  
  


Solas waited for Abelas to open her door before opening his own and climbing out of the car. Islanil and Solen pulled their car into the spot next to theirs. They stopped in an older part of the city, where most of the buildings had been built more than a hundred years ago. Gargoyles stood in constant silent vigil on either side of the double doors and on the corners of the roof, twenty storeys above her. The doorman tipped his hat to Solas as he pulled the door open for them. 

The foyer of the building was white marble and gold trim, a stone fountain sitting as the centerpiece of the room. Small potted trees stood near the elevators that they were walking towards. Ithelin broke away from the group to call the elevator to the first floor. Nira's heart was thrumming like a hummingbird's wings in her chest as the elevator dinged. Solas had only spent time with her at the clubs where the darkness could hide most of her anxiety. Being alone with him meant she couldn’t hide it.  _ Stop it Nira, you’re fine.  _ She mentally scolded herself. She was determined to have a good night.

Ithelin pulled a key from his breast pocket and placed it in the slot next to the number twenty button. He pressed it and put the key back in his pocket. The elevator swiftly took them to the top floor where a hallway came into view as the doors opened. Solas gently pulled her hand and they stepped off the elevator without his friends. 

"Goodnight, guys!" Nira waved to the four elves. Abelas and Ithelin smiled in return, as the doors shut. 

  
  
  


Nira walked slowly into the large room where Solas had thrown his jacket across a chair and took off his tie, laying it on top of his jacket. He picked up a remote from his coffee table, hit a button and music played quietly from a speaker hidden somewhere in the room. The violin lamented, and the voices sang of new life.

"Who is this, it's beautiful!" Nira asked, surprise written on her face. Solas smiled.

"He's a composer whose music I find very relaxing, Peter Gundry. I'm glad you enjoy it. Would you like a drink?" She nodded. He walked into his kitchen, and she heard the telltale sound of a wine bottle being opened. 

Nira glanced around the living room, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor. She set her capelet, gloves, and purse next to his jacket, and heard her phone buzz in her purse. She pulled out her phone and saw two texts from Dorian.

_ *Why haven't you called?* _

_ *Nira, please my sweets, let us know you're okay!* _

She hit the dial option next to his picture. 

"NIRA! Thank the Maker! Varric, Bull, it's her! Okay, now spill. Where have you been, and where are you now? Do I need to come get you? Are you safe?" Nira had to almost yell to get his worried ranting to stop.

"Dorian, my precious, listen. I'm fine. We went to a play, then to one of the clubs and now... " She trailed off. What would this look like to Dorian and Varric? Bull would just laugh and say go for it. 

"Nira, now... ? Where are you?" Dorian's voice dropped. She hated it when he used his deep worry voice at her. 

"... I'm at Solas' apartment in the city. Please don't freak out! I'll be okay. Really. I mean, this place is honestly a fortress. Plus, he has four bodyguards tonight! I think I'll be okay!" The hairs on the back of her neck lifted as she felt Solas watching her.

"Dorian, my darling. I will call you in the morning. Okay? I love you all. Kiss!" She hit the red phone icon before he could respond and pressed the top of the phone into her forehead. She turned around and saw Solas standing in the kitchen, two glasses of wine in his hands, an amused smirk on his face. 

"Am I going to have to worry about Templars breaking down my door?" 

Nira laughed. "No. Dorian worries. His husband, Bull is probably breaking out the tequila right about now to calm him down, and Varric is probably in his office. They are my best friends in the world. They just worry because of... Well. You know." She put her phone back in her purse and met him in the kitchen, taking one of the glasses from him. 

"I like your place." Nira was becoming nervous, especially under Solas' scrutinizing gaze. She pulled gently on her earring for something to do with her hands as she noticed several prints of frescoes adorning the wall, leading to a set of stairs on her left. It had her wondering about the rest of his apartment. A wall of glass and two sliding doors led to a balcony overlooking the city. She took a drink of her wine, admiring one of the frescoes near his front door. The wolves on it reminded her of their chairs at Club Fen. Solas followed her gaze to see her staring at one of his pieces. 

“Who is the artist on this one?” She asked him. 

“Me,” His reply was simple. 

Her jaw dropped a little.“Solas, it’s wonderful. I really like this one,” 

The tips of his ears reddened. “Thank you, but it’s just a print of the larger original piece. Maybe I could show you the original sometime?” 

She turned to him with a gleaming smile. “I would love that!” 

She turned back to the painting, taking another drink of her wine, the knot of nerves in her stomach twisted and tightened. Again, it did not go unnoticed. 

"Would you like to sit down for a bit?" He asked her softly. She took a breath and raised her eyes to his, placing her hand in his. They walked into his living room where three large deep red chaise lounge style sofas sat around a large black table. A grand piano sat behind the largest sofa, its lid propped open to reveal the inner workings of the instrument. Nira sat on the sofa facing away from the piano while Solas sat on the one facing away from the window to the balcony. 

Solas was eager to get to know her more the longer he spent with her. He took a sip of his drink and set it on the coffee table, turning to face Nira.

“Where did you learn to sing?” He asked. Nira relaxed a bit and smiled at the memory of her asking her father for singing lessons.

“I begged my  _ papae _ for singing lessons for months. When I turned seven, he took me to my first lesson. He never missed a recital after that day. He played the piano, and would always be willing to help me practice. Then I wanted to learn ballet, and he took me to that too, and never missed any of those recitals either. He was honestly my best friend.” Nira reached into her small clutch purse and pulled out a picture she carried with her everywhere. “That’s my  _ papae  _ and  _ mamae.  _ And that is me and my twin brother. He was born an hour before me, that’s why I always call him my older brother.” She handed Solas the worn picture.

“Where was this taken?” Solas asked, the building behind them was vaguely familiar. He couldn’t help but stare at a younger, happier Nira. No trace of sadness clouded her vibrant eyes and her smile reached her ears as she and her brother hugged in the photo. He handed the picture back to Nira and watched her place it gingerly back in her purse.

“At the palace in Denerim. My school’s choir was asked to perform for King Alistair and the Hero of Ferelden. The King was so kind, he was the first person standing when we finished the concert,” She explained. Giggling, she continued with her tale.

“That was the only concert I had that I thought my father wouldn’t make it to, but he surprised me by showing up. I was so happy that I started crying and the King noticed. He came over and asked if everything was alright, and introduced us to the Hero of Ferelden. She was very intimidating, I remember. Super nice, but very intimidating. I used to have a picture of my family and I standing with her and King Alistair, but-” Her smile faded as a darker thought entered her mind. Her hand flew to her earring again, seriously wanting these thoughts to leave her alone.

“Nira? Are you alright?” Solas asked. Nira took a drink of her wine, trying to dislodge the knot at her throat that was trying desperately to turn into a sob. She cleared her throat and nodded.

“The picture I showed you is the only picture that survived Thregan. It’s the only picture I have of my brother and parents.” She set her glass on the table and began fiddling with her earring again, feeling the first sharp pangs of a panic attack. 

Solas’ temper flared for a moment. He sat up and moved to take her hand when she flinched away from him. “I’m sorry, it-it’s a reflex. Um, may I use your restroom?” She asked shakily, trying to keep herself from hyperventilating. 

“Of course. It’s down the hall on your right,” Nira stood and walked down the hall and into the bathroom. She turned the sinks faucets both on full and leaned her head back against the door.  _ Why can’t I have just one normal conversation with another person?! He only wanted to hold my hand to comfort me. I know that. Dread Wolf take me, I need to calm down. _ Nira stared at herself in the mirror and breathed slowly. A moment later, she turned the faucets off and walked back to the living room. 

“Solas, I’m sorry. I know you were just trying to comfort me.” Solas looked up as Nira walked back into the room. She sat back down and took his hand in hers. Solas leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

“Nira, I am not Thregan,” He stood from the sofa, gently pulling Nira to her feet. “I will never do anything that you aren’t comfortable with. If it’s too much, tell me. Alright?” 

She wanted to believe him. Every piece of her screamed it. She studied his face, looking for any sign that she was wrong to trust him. She nodded in agreement when a small scar above his eye caught her attention. She brought her hand to his face, brushing her fingers over it, his eyes closing at her touch. 

Solas didn't move as Nira explored him. If he moved, he feared she would disappear and fly away. He let her place his hand where she wanted them, relishing with every touch she allowed.

"I will let you know if it's too much. Just kiss me, Solas."

The words ghosted over his lips before his composure broke and his lips were on hers. His tongue explored her, tasting her. She leaned her head back as he kissed her jaw and her neck, and teased her earlobe with his teeth. His hands moved down the arch of her back as he gripped her thighs and lifted her effortlessly off the floor. Nira moaned into his mouth as she wrapped her legs around him, his hands strong around her legs, his hardness pressing against her core. 

Solas carried her up the stairs to his luxurious bedroom, sitting on the edge of his bed, so Nira was straddling his lap. He reached around her and began to unlace her corset. She hungrily sought his neck, dexterously undoing the buttons on his shirt. Solas finally had her infuriating corset off of her and leaned back to admire her. Her ivory skin glowed in the moonlight shining through the balcony window. 

"You are so beautiful, Nira," he whispered, entranced by the brightness of her eyes. 

Her smile fanned the fire in his chest. Her black painted fingernails scraped down his chest as she reached for the belt at his waist, teasing her fingertips above the fabric of his pants. Sliding one leg to the floor and then her other leg, she knelt in front of him, taking his slacks with her. She pushed them to his ankles, where she took off his dress shoes and finished removing his slacks. Her hands slid along his shins and over his knees, resting them on his thighs. Her eyes were pools of liquid emerald, the fire behind them burning bright and hot as her tongue grazed his pulsing erection. 

Solas fought the urge to grab her by her hair and hold her in place by gripping the comforter in his fists. When her lips circled his head, tasting him, an involuntary moan escaped him. She took the opportunity to take him fully in her mouth. One of his hands instinctively flew to her hair. 

"Please don’t grab my hair, " She told him shakily. Her anxiety twisted in her chest. 

“ _ Ir abelas _ , Nira. I won’t,” He said gently, leaning down and pressing a small kiss to her forehead.

Nira took a breath, calming herself before flashing him a wicked smile. She lowered her face between his thighs again. Then she swirled her tongue over his head and took him into her mouth again. Her moan vibrated around his shaft, nearly pitching him over the edge. He felt her smile against his skin as she pressed him further down her throat, moaning as she went. White flames blinded him as he released himself. 

"Fuck, Nira..." She giggled as she licked her lips slowly, crawling up the bed and over him. He grabbed her shoulder and rolled them over so that he was laying on top of her, his skin on fire from her touch.

He leaned down and kissed her, every inch of her, until he was able to remove the last of her clothing except for her thigh high stockings and garter belt at her request. When her fingers brushed the back of his head, he grabbed her hands, pinning them with one hand and the other sliding a finger between her glistening folds, already wet with need for him. He pulled her arms above her head, thrusting a finger inside of her. Her hips bucked to his hand, her body aching for more. He thrust his hips against her thigh, letting her feel just how hard she made him. 

"Is this what you want?" His voice was low, thick with desire. Nira nodded. He sharply thrust another finger inside of her. She gasped at the most welcome feeling. 

"Say it Nira, I need you to tell me what you want... " Their breathing increased with need. 

"I want you," Nira mewled. She arched her back, pushing his fingers deeper into her core.

"What do you want?" She leaned her head back, exposing her throat, moaning. 

"I want you inside me, please... " Her voice was thick with emotions. Solas removed his fingers from her center and lifted her leg before entering her, the slick walls of her heated core tightening around him. He stilled above her, their foreheads touching. Nira wrapped her legs around him, matching his pace as he thrust himself against her. 

Solas stared down at Nira writhing underneath him, her fiery hair splayed out behind her, his hand still pinning her wrists above her head. She leaned up to kiss him, and he let her wrists go, rolling them over to let her ride him. 

Nira hissed as Solas gripped her hips, his nails biting into her skin. She leaned back, placing a hand on the bed between his legs and rolled her hips against him. His hand went to the swollen clit where their bodies were joined and rolled his thumb in slow, deliberate circles. 

Nira threw her head back, crying out his name as she sped her movements. He leaned up, bringing one of her hardened nipples into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth, teasing the tip of it with his tongue. She brought her hands up, cupping the sides of her breasts as Solas laid his head against them, letting her caress the back of his head. Each moan and whimper he heard in her chest. 

Nira grabbed his shoulders, feeling the sweet rush of her orgasm coming. Solas must have felt it as well; he gripped her hips and urged her faster. His name fell from her lips as her climax washed over her, blinding her momentarily. Solas followed a moment after, lips locked to each other, swallowing and muffling their moans. Nira collapsed against him, trembling from her exquisite climax. 

"Lay down, Nira," Solas whispered as he laid her down next to him, giving her one last kiss before she fell asleep.

She could only hum her response against his lips. They laid next to each other, Solas pressing soft kisses to her back. Nira closed her eyes at his warm touch and held his hand against her chest as she fell asleep. She prayed that the bliss of the night would last, and that nightmares wouldn't plague her tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in the club:  
> Bass Alert - Modulate  
> #1 Crush - Garbage  
> Buzzsaw - Modulate  
> Escaping Gravity - Faderhead
> 
> Song in Solas' Apartment:  
> Breathe New Life - Peter Gundry


	6. Bad Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING*
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> Nira dreams about the night Thregan put her in the hospital and Solas comforts her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descriptions of severe abuse.
> 
> Thank you so much to Shepard_Shakedown for being my beta! Couldn't be doing this without you!

_ Nira lay on the floor, holding her arm as it throbbed in pain. Thregan had almost broken it this time.  _

_ He stood over her, screaming at her about how she had embarrassed him in front of the Magisters. His favored steel-toe boots slammed into her ribs, knocking the air from her lungs. Nira heard his heavy footsteps walking around the room, searching for something, then heard the sound of a belt buckle. Struggling to breathe, she tried to scoot across the floor away from him when he grabbed her wrist and flung her into their living room bookshelf. He brought the belt down on her, the leather biting at her legs, her stomach, her ribs...  _

_ Thregan dropped the belt and grabbed her by her hair, bringing her face close to his. A final blow from his ringed hand knocked her unconscious.  _

The sounds of Nira screaming wrenched Solas from sleep, her breathing labored and uneven. He ducked under one of her arms and pulled her close to him, her eyes flying open and darting around the room. She turned her head to see Solas looking down at her, distress shadowing his face. 

“Nira, calm yourself. Breathe slowly,” He gently lifted one of her hands and placed it on his chest, breathing in slow deliberate breaths for Nira to follow. She clutched his arm, grasping at anything to ground herself in reality. The fear and pain in her eyes seared him as she clung to his arm, trying to control her breathing. 

As her breathing calmed, he sat back on the bed, leaning against the headboard and held her to him, his lips pressed against her hair. She sobbed openly against his chest, afraid to open her eyes and see the look on his face. An hour passed, and her shaking stopped. 

“Are you all right?” Solas asked as she sat up, running her fingers under her eyes to wipe away the remnants of tear stains. 

She shook her head. “Not really,” she whispered. She grimaced as her ribs ached with phantom pain as the memories assailed her again, bringing with them a song she hadn’t heard in months. She began humming the melody, the lyrics coming back to her as she sang.

_ “I can’t breathe at all _

_ It hurts to think _

_ that a sound could heal my wounds…” _

Nira’s voice cracked, making it impossible to finish the song. Solas patiently held her, 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Solas asked. 

“I’ll... try. Thank you for bringing me down. I didn’t hit you in my sleep, did I?” 

He shook his head, taking her hand in his and slowly stroked her palm to offer her comfort. Nira took a deep breath before speaking. 

“My dreams have always been the same one for six years. Thregan and I were living in Tevinter at the time, and we had gone to a party thrown by the Magisterium. Corvus was there, along with several of his ‘associates.’ Sampson always gave me the creeps. Anyway, it had gotten to the point of our relationship that I was little more than an ornament on his arm wherever we went. ‘Seen, but not heard.’ We were standing with a group of Magisters at some point and Corvus pulled Thregan off to the side to speak with him, leaving me alone with this group of Magisters. They started asking me questions about myself, how it felt to be in Tevinter as an Elf, and I told them it made me uncomfortable. Thregan came back over as they started laughing and asked one of the men what the joke was.

‘Your little girl here doesn’t enjoy being in Tevinter, apparently.’ was all the Magister said. That was all it took. We went home and-” Nira stopped as her voice cracked. Solas was thankfully silent, giving her time to relax and continue.

“Thregan always had a short fuse, but it was different that night. Usually he would yell and scream, but he was so quiet that night. He threw me against one of the bookshelves, almost knocking me out. After that, it’s sort of a blur. Let’s just say that he likes his steel-toed boots, leather belts, and rings. I was in the hospital for a week that time. Then some other stuff happened, and I wound up running all the way to Denerim in Ferelden, and Thregan followed me. I ran again, to Wycome, where my mother was from, and thought I was safe. I was sleeping at one of the inns and Thregan found me there. That was the worst he had ever hurt me. The coward ran, and by the time they found me, I had lost too much blood and my brain had swelled to where they had to put me in a medically induced coma for three months, trying to get the swelling to go down. I couldn’t even go into the Fade because of the medication. But through it all, one good thing came of it, it’s how I met Dorian. He was my nurse in the ICU,” She smiled as a tear slipped down her cheek, hoping that Solas wouldn’t ask what had caused her to run in the first place.

Solas stood from the bed and put on a pair of sleep pants. He walked around to the other side where Nira sat; the sheet covering her. Holding out his hand to her, Nira wrapped the sheet around her and took his hand, standing in front of him. He placed his hand under her chin, tilting her head back so she was looking at him.

“Thank you for telling me what your dream was about. I know that was difficult for you.” Nira couldn’t speak. She didn’t know how to process this kindness and courtesy he was showing her. It was foreign. “I want to tell you that you can trust me, that you are safe with me, but somehow I think that will be difficult for you to believe right now,” She wanted to believe him, but it seemed that every time she really trusted someone, Thregan found her. Solas had been gentle and kind during their few interactions, but Thregan would kill him if he found out about her being with someone else. 

“Solas, I... I want to. I really do. There are just things you don’t know...” Nira turned her head away from Solas. “It’s so hard for me to let people in. Only Varric, Dorian and Bull know the whole story. It’s different with you though. I don’t want to see that look on your face like I’m broken.” 

“Nira,  _ ma’fenor’sa _ , you are anything but broken,” He stroked her cheek, and she leaned her face into his hand. 

“You speak Elven?” Nira asked in surprise. Her eyes sparkled with delight. He nodded.

“I speak it fluently. Just not the Elven people speak today. In my youth, I studied ancient ruins and battlefields, and through artifacts found, motifs, sculptures and the like, I learned to speak Ancient Elvhen.” It was a small lie, one that he knew she would learn sooner rather than later, given her involvement with Corvus. 

“What did you say just then? ‘My-something-something.’” Solas kissed her hand.

“‘My dear one’” he translated, his gaze never leaving hers. He smiled sweetly as she blushed at the endearment.

Nira yawned, hiding her face in his chest. “Can we go back to bed?” she asked sleepily. Solas chuckled, sweeping his arm under her knees and picking her up. She shrieked and laughed, holding his shoulders. She fell asleep in his arms, listening to his heartbeat in her ear.


	7. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas sees the scars left by Thregan and Nira in a panic attack. He is still not deterred from trying to know her. Another short one. Next will be longer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR PANIC ATTACK DESCRIPTION!  
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *  
> Thank you as always to the incomparable Shepard_Shakedown for their help! I'm learning so much!

Morning dawn was bright and the grey curtains covering Solas’ balcony window were doing little to shield the room from its rays. Nira felt blindly around the bed, finding it empty. _Creators help me. What he must think right now._ _Elgar’nan give me strength_.

Music reached her ears from somewhere in the apartment. She wrapped the sheet around her and left the bedroom, searching for the source of the sounds. She passed an office, coming to a set of stairs, and as she descended the steps, the sounds of a trumpet and bass reached her ears. She recognized it as one of the songs she’d sung the first time she had met Solas. 

Solas was sitting in a chair facing the kitchen, a book in his hand. He hadn’t heard her coming down the steps. She started singing with the second verse and saw his shoulders visibly tense. She smiled through the lyrics, coming to a stop in front of him. He marked his spot in his book and set it on the table next to him, folding his hands in his lap as he watched her finish the song. 

“That song has a very special meaning to me, you know.” Nira giggled as she laid herself across his lap, the sheet opening and exposing her legs. Nira moved to cover herself quickly, but Solas had seen her legs and grabbed the sheet from her hand, slowly moving them to reveal the vicious marks that her calves and thighs held. Nira went rigid in his arms as he traced one of them with his fingers.

“Nira, what-” 

She didn’t let him finish, springing from his lap and running into the downstairs bathroom. She locked the door, sinking to the floor. Her hysteria washed over her in waves, memories flashing unrestrained through her mind. She grabbed a towel from the rack next to the sink, pressed it to her mouth and screamed. 

Solas was on the other side of the door, sitting with his arms resting on his knees. He was unwilling to unlock the door himself and risk making her panic attack worse. He was struggling to remain calm himself as his already vivid imagination conjured images of what may have happened to her. Thregan had been in his grasp once already. 

_ You would have ended his miserable life for looking at her sideways not too long ago, Wolf. _ His eyes burned as they flashed to their fiery red of his wolf form. Why did he care so much? 

“Nira, may I come in?” He breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the lock click. Opening the door, he saw her sitting by the sink, the look in her eyes telling him she was a thousand miles away. Solas knelt in front of her and sat with her in the quiet room. “Nira, tell me two things you can feel,” She met his gaze, her mind still in full panic.

“Th-the tile is cold, and um, the tub is hard against my back,” Solas nodded.

“Good, now tell me two things you can see,” Her eyes darted around the dark room.

“I can see you in front of me and the sink next to me,” 

“Now two things you can hear,” Solas was silently working through the same exercise with her, trying to calm his own anger.

“There is music still playing in the living room, and birds chirping outside,” Nira took a shaky breath and leaned her head back on the rim of the bathtub, closing her eyes. “Thank you, I’m back. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for you to see me this way. Not so soon at least.” Solas moved to rest his hand on her knee. “Don’t, please. I need to go home.” He nodded solemnly. They stood and left the bathroom to go upstairs and change. 

Nira sat on the bed, putting her heels back on when Solas knelt in front of her, holding her other shoe. She had thankfully put her stockings back on. 

“May I?” He asked her. She swallowed hard and nodded. He lightly picked up her foot by her ankle and slipped her shoe on, buckling the strap around her ankle. He set her foot on the floor and stood, leaving the room. She heard him speaking to another person, recognizing Solen’s voice. 

“... Him found. Understood?” Solen straightened as Nira came out of the room. Solas turned around and held her purse and shawl out to her. 

“Thank you. Good morning, Solen.” Solen nodded in response and headed downstairs. “Is everything okay? He seemed upset.” Nira asked Solas.

“Everything is fine. Just some work stuff that I need his help with. Are you ready?” He was tense, putting on a face for her. She sighed and nodded. 

Nira was silent as Solen drove. She pulled her phone out of her purse and sent Dorian a message, telling him about the panic attack. Solen parked in front of her house where Dorian was sitting on the porch waiting for her. Solas came around and opened her door for her, helping her out of the car. 

“Nira, I would like to see you again,” His tense mask slipped a fraction. She smiled weakly, wondering how in Thedas he wasn’t running from her. 

“Solas, I’m not- I have-” She took a sharp breath, mentally chiding herself. “I’m a mess, Solas. I have baggage, and a lot. Why would you-” He stopped her with a swift kiss. 

“Nira, I look at you and I see someone who has gone through something no one should ever have to bear. But I also see your strength. To risk touch so you can dance, to be in front of hundreds of people and sing. So yes, I would very much like to see you again.” Nira took a shuddering breath and steadied herself. “I don’t- I mean- No one has cared enough to see that. My friends aside. It’s been a long time for me too and I don’t want to ruin this.” 

Solas gave her a gentle smile and took her hand, raising both of their hands to her cheek slowly before he leaned down to her and kissed her. “You won't ruin anything.”

He turned and got back into his car. Solen shut the door behind him and gave Nira a half-smile before entering himself. Nira watched as the black vehicle pulled away and disappeared around the corner. 

She walked up the path to her house to where Dorian stood at the top of the stairs, waiting with his arms open. Nira flung herself into her best friend’s arms and cried.

______________________________

The week passed without incident. Dorian worked at the hospital like usual, Varric worked on his latest novel, and Bull went to the gym. Nira on the other hand, kept herself locked in her room, writing in her journal or sleeping. She dreamt of Solas and how wonderful he had been to her. She dreamt of her parents and older brother who were killed in a car accident. Her nightmares continued to plague her. 

Dorian came to check on her whenever he could, telling her of the crazy patients he had dealt with that day. He knew she would fall into a depressed state if allowed to wallow inside her own head. Varric would let her read parts of his book and help him with small edits, and she would make him the super strong coffee that he loved. Bull would just come into her room and sit with her while she played music, particularly if she had been woken from one of her many nightmares. Every night, they would sit and have dinner, share a bottle of wine and talk about their days, plan what songs to play in different sets or play cards which Bull and Varric loved. 

Thursday, Leliana came by the house to give her updates on the investigation into Corvus. They had agreed long ago that they would never talk about Corvus or Thregan over the phone, just in case. She wasn’t happy when Nira told her she was seeing the club owner. 

“Nira, you barely know Solas! Thregan knows where you are and what you do on your weekends, and we still can’t find Corvus! Are you mad? You know I worry for you, Cullen does too. You know that, don’t you?” 

Nira nodded. “I know that Leli, but it’s been six years! Don’t I deserve to be happy now? I am so sick of people telling me I need to leave, that I need to hide. I don’t want to hide anymore, I don’t want to run, I’m ready to fight! I’m tired of the nightmares and panic attacks. I just want to live my life now.” 

Leliana looked at her friend and smiled sadly. “Leli, I know you worry. I know Cullen worries. But I can’t run anymore. It’s not just because of Solas, although he is part of it, I just...” Nira sighed. Leliana hugged her tightly. 

“At least let me come to your show tomorrow?” Leliana asked as Nira hugged her back. 

“Of course! You know where The Graves is at, right?” Leliana nodded in response. “We play at 10. I’ll introduce you to Solas and you can see for yourself what a gentleman he is.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Solas is listening to:  
> All For You - Imelda May


	8. The Fight Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nira plays a set of songs that say she is fighting back. Feelings are blooming....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my dear friend, Shepard_Shakedown, for being my Beta and helping me get my story edited. I also want to credit them with co-authorship for this chapter, it was almost an entire rewrite and I couldn't have done without their help!

The night of the show came, and Nira's nerves were shot. Her room was littered with clothes as she tried to find the right outfit to wear. She got dressed quickly, settling on Something elegant but simple. She went into her bathroom to check her hair, adding one more hairspray to her curls, and freshening her lipstick. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and told herself that tonight would be a great night. She would sing her heart out, dance with Solas, and have a great time. She took a breath and flashed herself a killer smile. Then she skipped downstairs to the car where her friends were waiting to go to the club.

Solas, Abelas, and Solen went to the club early, his men canvasing the surrounding two blocks to make sure that Thregan would not interrupt again. Ithelin set out the smaller chair next to his inside, while Solas spoke with Loranil, asking him to let him or one of the other men know when Nira arrived. It was only 9 pm, and the line was already around the corner for Nira's show. Solas sat in his chair, watching the crowd and glancing at the bar. Loranil finally got his attention and motioned to the door. Solas stood and made his way to the entrance, three of her favorite flowers in his hand. 

Solas shook the hand of the bouncer checking identification while he waited for Nira. 

“Waitin' on your girl tonight, sir?” Roman asked. 

Solas smirked. “Yes, Roman, I am waiting for Nira. You've seen her?” 

Roman pointed to an elf in line. His breath hitched as he laid eyes on Nira, who was wearing a black corseted peasant top that had a rose attached to her right sleeve. A pleasantly form-fitting red pencil skirt and black and red striped stockings graced her legs. Her beautifully tapered ears bore small silver, black and red rings. A thin silver chain circled her neck, but he was too far from her to make out what the pendant was. Her eyes were rimmed with red glitter and smokey gray eyeliner, and her lips were a deep crimson. Nira frowned as she spoke to another woman in line. 

The human woman was a stark contrast to Nira. Where Nira was like a rose, her friend was the sun. She stood about a head taller than Nira in the platform boots she wore. Her short cropped hair was a lighter red than Nira’s rich burgundy. Atop the simple black shirt and jeans she wore, she was adorned in gold. Across her forehead were three simple gold chains, the middle chain bearing five small pendants that matched the suns hanging from her ears. The many bangles on each of her wrists jingled like bells each time she moved her arms.

Her friend spotted Solas first and looked at Nira, pointing to him. Nira looked in his direction and nodded. Her smile was bright and warm when she met his gaze. He could hear the whispers of people in line as he made his way to her, wondering who he was and gossiping, but he couldn't care less. Nira was more important than their idle fantasies. He approached them and caught the tail end of their conversation that made his blood run cold.

“... Nything about the orb or Corvus!” Nira whispered to her friend. She offered him a grin that didn’t reach her eyes as he walked up to them. She moved to introduce her friend before he could comment.

“This is Leliana, a dear friend of mine. She wanted to come see the show tonight.” 

He offered Leliana a slight bow before he took Nira’s hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. If Nira could have blushed any redder, she would have been on fire. 

“A pleasure. You are welcome, of course, to join Nira and I at my private table.”  He offered Nira his right arm, holding her close when she took it. Then he offered his left to Leliana, escorting Nira and her friend past the long line into the club.

The interior of the club glowed a light green, reminding Nira of the constant green of the Fade. Trees and potted plants were all along the walls of the club, several Crystal Grace plants giving off their heavy perfume. Elfroot vines twisted through the doorways to small alcoves where people could sit and drink and rest, the only light coming from three-wick black candles on the small tables.

Solas led them to the bar so they could give Soufeis, his other bartender, their order. Nira ordered her usual red Antivan wine, while Leliana ordered the white wine. Leliana held herself confidently. She was at ease with herself. Nira stood in a similar fashion, but for the way she always kept her body angled towards an exit. This did not escape Leliana’s sharp gaze as Solas escorted them to their table, while his men helped Nira’s band set up. As they sat down he briefly wondered how they could be friends with such stark differences between them. 

“What songs are you singing tonight, Nira?”Leliana was the first to speak, her excitement bleeding into her voice. She had never been to any of Nira’s shows before. She had wanted to many times, but either her schedule got in her way or she was taking care of other people in the program. Now that Nira was no longer a part of it, Leliana could enjoy her friend’s shows at her leisure. She knew Nira was always nervous right before a performance. Nira would sometimes call her right before the start a show, and Leliana would always encourage her. 

Nira flashed her a wicked smile. “We've been practicing some new ones. One of them is an Ashley Serena song. Um, another Within Temptation song, and a few others. I don't want to give it all away!” She grinned at her friend. Leliana loved Ashley Serena and was excited for the chance to sing one of her songs.

“Leliana, how do you and Nira know each other?” Solas asked, his curiosity catching both of them off guard. 

Nira shifted minutely in her seat at Solas’ sudden question. Without missing a beat, Leliana slipped a mask of delight in place, and spun a story that was only partly true.

“We met in one of her college classes. I was learning to play the piano, Nira was my tutor. I still have not gotten the hang of that instrument. Nira does though, along with the guitar and violin. She is quite talented.” Nira blushed under her friend's praises. 

Solas looked at her in surprise before smiling and offering his own compliments, spurring Leliana on. Nira took a sip of wine, watching him over the rim of her glass. Her cheeks bloomed bright red as they continued.

“Nira! We're ready!” She heard Bull bellow across the club.  _ Oh, thank the Creators!  _

Nira grinned and ran over to her friends. Doshiel, Elyon and Elias, the musicians they always played with when they did a jazz set, joined them. She was excited to play with them again tonight. 

Solas was watching Nira from behind his quieting barrier when Leliana leveled her ocean blue eyes at him. The teasing lilt her tone had held moments ago was dropped with Nira’s absence. 

"She's been through more than you realize. If you hurt her, we will have words. You seem to be fond of her, so this is your one warning. Nira has been targeted in the past, and I will not see it happen again." 

He turned in his chair to smile at her as she pierced him with a glare that brooked no argument. He understood Leliana’s protectiveness of Nira, finding it rather amusing that she would threaten him now, when it should have been obvious how much he cared for Nira. He was about to remark as such when Varric's drums interrupted his reply. 

The wail of the trumpet and saxophone made Nira's hips sway in a very alluring manner. She stepped off the stage to walk through the crowd, pointing to different men in the crowd as she acted out the song. His vision darkened, and jealousy swam through his head. He began to stand when Leliana put a hand on his shoulder.

“If the song she mentioned is the one I think it is, you need not worry about this song. It's just an act. Just watch.” Her smile did not reach her eyes, daring him to say something about her earlier comment.

Nira ended the song to the roar of the crowd. She hugged Elias, saying something to him that caused him to motion to Elyon. Nira picked up a small hand drum and a small wooden rod watching Elyon whoop and spin his bass as they launched into the next song. Nira stepped up to her mic, taking a breath as she looked out over the crowd.

A circle had opened up for people to swing dance asNira let out a howl that sent a delicious shiver down Solas’ back. People within it leaped and spun their partners to the beat of the music. The lights moved over the dance floor casting strange shadows over the dancers. As the end of the song pulled close Dorian and Nira both sent showers of sparks over the crowd, ending with a note from Dorian's guitar, and a final wave of sparks.

Nira pulled the mic close, calling out to the crowd. "Hey everyone! Tonight is gonna be a night of new stuff for us, so we hope you enjoy it!" 

The circle of people in the room had closed in the time it took for Dorian to change instruments and when he began playing again, they swayed to the melody of his piano. Its lilting notes reminded Solas of times long forgotten. 

Nira’s gaze fell on Solas. The determination in her gaze bored into him as she clasped her mic in one hand. He watched as she raised her other arm, casting an illusion spell to make it rain over the stage. Her soprano voice carried through the club, and he could see several people in the crowd with tears on their faces as she reached out first to an elven girl, then the man next to her. As the moment ended, she looked back at him as she sang the last of the song. Her hair stuck to her face with the rain, but dried as she let the spell go along with the last note of the song.

Dorian came out from behind the keyboard again with his guitar. Doshiel stood next to him on the right of the stage with his own. They let the opening riff crash over the crowd. There was a short pause before Varric’s drums pounded a beat from the back of the stage prompting Nira to grab her microphone off its stand and begin singing a song from one of her favorite movies. Bull stood to the left, behind Nira. 

Solas watched as she threw her head back, her hair flying around her like fire in the lights. The song was originally sung by a man, but her cries and growls did it justice. Fire flew around the room as she sang of destiny. She smiled through the words at the crowd, but she kept her eyes on him. The bass and drums pounded the ending notes of the song. Leaning down by Varric's drum set, she picked up a bottle of water and took a sip before launching into the next song, which turned out to be much slower.

Dorian pressed a button on his keyboard, and the room went dark, except for the multi-colored lights focused on her, moving to give the effect of water. Her voice carried through the room, people moving with her notes. She closed her eyes and raised her arms above her head and brought them down slowly, as if drawing someone into a hug, her luminous green eyes opening to pin Solas with a pleading look. Her bottom lip trembled with each drawn-out note, her arms flowing, always open for an embrace. As the drums sounded, her voice raised once more and an ending drumbeat finished the song with her arms curled around herself. 

The normal club lights came on, revealing the entire band as the crowd of patrons cheered for them. Solas turned to Leliana who was staring at her friend with a smile, applauding her. Nira bowed once and turned to help her friends take down their equipment. Between Dorian and Nira, it took less than twenty minutes with their combined magic. Bull and Dorian were tired and wanted to go home, Varric had a late dinner with his editor planned and went with the others to be dropped off. Nira opted to stay out with Leliana. She hugged each of them, kissed Dorian's cheek and hugged him one extra time. 

Solas frowned when he saw Dorian cup her face in his hand and kiss her forehead. Wasn’t he married to Bull?  _ They’re just friends, you idiot. Arlathan had been the same way. Why is it bothering you so much now?  _

The music began again with a song that made both Solas and Nira look towards Hawke as he DJed. A wolf's howl sounded through the club pulling Nira to the dance floor. Nira slowly danced to the beat of the song, making her way towards Solas. She curled her finger at him to join her on the dance floor. 

He did so eagerly. She turned her back to him as he neared her, grinding her behind against him, causing him to growl in her ear. She raised her arms above her head and draped her fingers across the sensitive skin at the base of his skull. Her chest vibrated as she sang along with 'Big Bad Wolf' over the speakers. The song slowed as a wolf howled. It morphed into a harsher beat that he knew all too well. He spun Nira around to face him as he mouthed the words to the chorus.

Nira moved back from him, a fiery playfulness swirling in her aura as she mouthed the response to the chorus. She reached up to her forehead to touch the wolf charm; his heart stopped for a moment as he watched her mouth the words, " _ Ma Serannas, ma'tarlin Fen'Harel, ga'rahn _ ." She was giving thanks to Fen'Harel for everything. The warmth from her aura filled his mind. He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath, feeling her tiny hand on his face as they moved in unison to the song. He turned his head to kiss her wrist, drawing a small laugh from her. The song was right that it was, 'A Nice Place to Visit.'

The song moved into a club favorite, Imperative Reaction, and Nira found herself being pulled away. A familiar pair of orbs were pushed into her hands by Leliana as they entered a clearing in the crowd to dance, leaving Solas to watch from their usual spot by the bar.

His thoughts drifted as he watched the crowd, wondering more and more about Nira.  _ She mentioned ‘the’ orb. Could she possibly know? It appears Corvus has something to do with it. This Leliana knows more than that polite college story she spun. Maybe it’s time to pull in Cassandra to find out what the fuck is going on, and what Corvus wants with Nira. _ It had only been a few weeks, but he found himself already fiercely protective of her.  _ If you bring in Cassandra, you will have to tell her the truth, Old Wolf. _

A laugh like bells broke his contemplation, and he found Nira bent completely backwards facing him. The serenity, and if he was being honest with himself, the goofy upside down smile on her face as she met his gaze was enough to make him laugh with her and pull him from his thoughts. She moved slowly back up to meet Leliana and continue their mirror dancing. Weaving their lights to the beat, everyone danced around them. The song slowed, as did their movements as the orbs clashed together in a sudden stop.

A song came on that made Nira's eyes go wide. She was breathing hard from dancing but wanted to make this song special. Her fight started now, with her fear of being touched. She sauntered over to Solas and took his hand, leading him back to the floor. She placed his hands on her exposed waist, and they moved slowly to the beat, his hands caressing her skin, their eyes locked on each other. Her forehead shone with sweat from her dancing. Her breathing increased, but she stayed her course. She reached up and placed her hands and forehead on Solas' chest, sensually turning around so he could tease the skin under the band of her skirt. He was delighted to find that she wore no small-clothes. She hooked her arm around his neck, pulling his face close to his favorite part of her body. His lips brushed against the muscle between her head and shoulder, her scent permeating his senses, bringing him dangerously close to shifting his form. The feeling of her shiver with delight, and the vibration of her moan against his chest drove reason from his mind. The song ended when their lips met. 

The heavy beat from Suicide Commando started, but but it was late and Nira had needed a break from dancing. She planned on having plenty of energy left for Solas tonight. They moved through people back to their table where Leliana was flirting with Elias. The trumpet player gave her a smile as she approached. Good, she deserves to be happy too. Nira walked over to her and told her they were leaving. 

Leliana snatched Nira’s hand and pulled her close for a private conversation. “Nira, I was wrong about Solas. Please forgive me?” 

Nira pulled her friend into a hug. "No forgiveness necessary. I knew you wouldn't be happy until you had met him for yourself. I like him, and I know he likes me." Nira was laughing. 

Leliana gave her friend a wide-eyed look. “Nira, that man is downright in love with you. I have a feeling though he is one that you will have to drag it out of him though. Just please Nira, please be careful? And we need to have a major talk soon with Cullen about that flash drive,” 

Nira frowned. In all the chaos of meeting Solas and everything that had happened, she had completely forgotten about the flash drive. “Of course I’ll be careful, Leli. I promise. But now is not the time or place to talk about that! Now get your butt back over to Elias before he combusts!” The women laughed as they saw Elias’ cheeks turn pink.

They turned back to Solas who held his hand out to Nira, Leliana giving him a last hard stare in warning that had him reeling with confusion as they left the club and went back to his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nira's music set:  
> Bourbon In Your Eyes - Devil Doll  
> Johnny Got A Boom Boom - Imelda May  
> Stand My Ground - Within Temptation  
> Me Against The Devil - The Relentless (Palay Royale is the real name of the band, from the American Satan OST)  
> Into Your Arms - Ashley Serena
> 
> Other songs featured:  
> Big Bad Wolf - Aesthetic Perfection  
> Nice Place to Visit - Aesthetic Perfection  
> As We Fall - Imperative Reaction  
> Touch - Wolfsheim


	9. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas sees the extent of the damage to Nira's legs and offers to take her scars away to allow her to heal mentally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loves me some Solas Smut!
> 
> Thank you to the beautiful Shepard_Shakedown for being my Beta! Check out their fic, When The Frost Fell!
> 
> *TRIGGER WARNING*
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> Mentions abuse and torture.

Nira sank into an armchair in Solas’ living room with a sigh. She leaned down and pulled each of her heels off while Solas went into the kitchen and made them each a drink. 

“I have not danced like that in ages! My feet are so sore!” She said with a smile.

Solas laughed. He walked back into the living room and handed Nira her drink. She took the drink, pleasantly surprised by the sweetness of it. Then she set it down on the table next to his drink.

Solas knelt by her legs. “May I?” He asked, gesturing to her aching feet. 

She nodded, letting him take her left foot in his hands and rubbed the arch of her foot with his thumbs. She groaned in enjoyment. He moved his thumbs to the pad of her foot, letting his magic heal the strained tendons in her feet. Then he moved his hand to her ankle and gently worked the tendon above her heel. His slender fingers moved over her calf, the warmth and glow of his magic lighting his face. He moved to her right leg and did the same. She grabbed his hands to stop him when he reached for the lace at the top of her stockings.

_ Thregan came at her, his face red with anger, his spiked leather belt in his hand. _

Solas pulled his hands away, seeing the look of a memory flash across her face. It took every ounce of willpower he had to keep his aura from flaring in anger. “Nira, the songs you were singing tonight, they seemed to hold a theme?” Solas asked, curiosity lacing his voice. His words brought her out of the one of many memories that plagued her.

She blinked a few times, her eyes refocusing on Solas. She gave him a small smile in reassurance. “Of fighting back? Yes. I'm tired of not feeling like I'm worth anything. I...” He stole her breath with a kiss that scorched her. “You taste like peaches and cranberries, what are you drinking?” Nira looked at his glass. 

“Peach Schnapps, cranberry juice and vanilla vodka.” He answered. 

She giggled as she reached over and took another sip of her drink. She stilled when she felt his hands on her knees. Her heart beat painfully beneath her ribs as she turned to face him, fighting the urge to brush his hands away again. She swallowed the knot in her throat as another memory floated to the surface.

_ Nira screamed in pain as his blade cut behind her knee. She knew she wouldn’t be able to stand now for at least a week. _

Nira took a shuddering breath and tried to calm her racing heart. “Nira, may I remove your stockings?” Nira looked down at her legs, wishing she had put her long skirt back on. Tears welled in her eyes from embarrassment and shame.

“Solas, I don't want you to see-” He kissed her. “Mmm, not fair!” She laughed through her tears. 

He leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes closed so she wouldn’t see the way his eyes flashed red in anger at seeing her reactions to simple touches.

Solas smiled at her laugh, savoring the sound. “I can remove your scars,” he began.

Her laughter died in her throat. “You can?” Her chest heaved with her breathing, making her throat dry. She grabbed her drink and took two large drinks. 

Solas nodded in response. She had lived with them for the past six years. She closed her eyes tightly as the memories of how she had gotten them continued to surge to the front of her mind, panic rising in her chest. Solas gripped both of her hands in one of his, while his other hand found her face. 

"Nira, look at me. Open your eyes," his voice had changed, deepening to one that commanded her attention. The way her eyebrows drew together made Solas’ stomach clench. He needed her to know that she was in a safe space, that he wouldn’t ever hurt her, but she needed to look at him first. 

She slowly opened her eyes, half expecting to see Thregan standing over her with his belt in hand. It was only Solas and his damnably beautiful grey seafoam green eyes. His hand was soft against her cheek as he wiped a stray tear from her eye. 

“Please Solas, take them.” Her voice shook as she leaned into his hand.

“I need to remove your stockings first,” He reminded her. 

Nira took a few deep breaths to steady herself. She nodded. 

Solas moved his hands to her thighs. He lifted her left leg up first, so her calf rested on his shoulder. He folded the top of her stocking down, the rubber material that kept them up leaving indents on her legs. He gently pulled the material away from her skin, kissing her leg with every inch. Nira leaned her head back on the seat cushion, torn between the need to run and the little shocks of pleasure his kisses gave her when he moved. Her hands tightly gripped the arms of the chair to keep herself grounded in this moment. He stopped at her knee, moving back a little to extend her leg in front of him. He let his teeth graze her knee and she bit back a cry. 

“Nira, your legs are exquisite. Every inch of you is beautiful.” He whispered against the skin of her calf. 

He finally freed her leg from the stocking fully revealing the scars she bore. There weren't just belt marks. Her legs had been sadistically cut with barely an inch of untouched skin between the marks. The scars were deep, and placed so it would have been near impossible for Nira to stand. More than that, it was painfully clear that some were much older than others. He let his hands drop to his sides, clenching his fists tightly, trying to keep his temper in check. He unclenched his hands and let his mana swirl in his hands around her leg. The marks disappeared as her skin healed properly. 

He let his fingers graze over the small shorts she wore as he reached the apex of her thighs. The fabric was soft against his fingers. He intended to make this a pleasurable memory. He leaned down and kissed below her bellybutton, earning him a small shriek and giggle. 

“Well, someone is ticklish, we will have to explore that another time,” he murmured against the skin of her stomach. Solas reached up and began the process over again, kissing her legs down to her ankles as he removed her other stocking. He let his mana heal her other leg of the cruel marks. When he was done, he stood on shaky legs; healing took more mana, especially when the wounds ran deep. He reached for his glass, the sugar helping a bit. 

Nira stood, looking down at her legs. He could see her mind churning as she made her way to the downstairs bathroom, turning on the light and looking at herself in the full-length mirror. A sob escaped her as he entered the room. She was smiling through her tears, looking down at her legs.

“Solas, I can't-I don't...I- '' She jumbled her words as a thousand thoughts flew through her mind at once. He kissed her forehead, her eyes, her nose, and finally her lips. Something in her snapped, and she jumped on him. She wrapped her legs around him, forcing him to hold her up by her thighs and her ass. 

“Take me to your bed. I want your hands on me,” Her voice was rough with lust. 

She pulled her top off as he carried her upstairs, exposing her bare chest to his hungry gaze. She deftly unbuttoned his shirt, then pulled his tie loose, and undid his belt before they reached his room. 

Solas pinned her against the door to his room, lips frantically searching for her earlobe. She eagerly gave him access by turning her head to the side, whining and moaning as he bit her ear. Her hand slammed on the door, blindly searching for the door handle. She found it and pushed it down, eager to reach his bed. They stumbled when the door swung open. 

Nira laughed as he laid her down on the bed and took his dress shirt and undershirt off, his tie falling by her head. His hands moved up her hips to the band of her shorts and tugged. Nira lifted her hips against him to let him remove the last shred of clothing. She used her feet to push herself further onto the bed, giving Solas time to appreciate her beauty. 

She crooked her finger at him, beckoning him closer. The need for him was etched on her face, her eyes shining with desire. He removed his pants and small-clothes, then kneeled on the bed over her. Solas dipped his head to her chest, feeling her hands move over the skin of his scalp to grasp at his neck. Driven by pure instinct, he grabbed her wrists and held them with one hand above her head. 

“Nira, I want you fiercely. If you continue to use your nails though,” she responded by pulling herself free from his grip and dragging her nails down his biceps. He grabbed her wrists again, pinning her to the bed with both hands this time. “I will be forced to tie your hands to the headboard.” He growled. The image of them dancing, his finger tugging gently on the D-Ring of her collar emerged in his mind. 

"Then do it." Her response shattered the image. He released her wrists and pushed himself up on his elbows to stare at her. She must have seen the uncertainty in his expression, craning her head up to softly kiss his lips. 

“Nira, I would never push you to do something you are not ready for. Please, ma’fenor sa, be sure.” Nira’s eyebrows knit together in a way that gave Solas the sudden urge to kiss it away.

“I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t sure, Solas.” She replied with all certainty, reaching up to caress his cheek. He placed his hand over hers and brought her fingertips to his lips.

“You must tell me if it’s too much. You will use the word ‘ha’lam’ to tell me to stop, do you understand?” She nodded, unable to speak through her rapid breathing. Solas narrowed his eyes. “Nira, tell me you understand. I am all for playing, but you must tell me you understand.” She opened her eyes.

“I understand, I promise.” His gaze softened as he let her hand fall back to the bed. He straddled her hips as he searched for his tie. He tugged it out from underneath her back, straightening out the silk. Holding his hand out, she placed both her wrists in his hand. Looping the tie around each of her slender wrists, he threaded the excess through the wrought-iron vines of his headboard and secured her arms above her head. 

“Tell me again, what is your safeword?” He asked once more.

“‘Ha’lam.’” Nira replied softly.

"Good. Now, will you behave?" He gave her a stern look, his eyes dark with need. She giggled that beautiful laugh again. 

“No,” she replied, a playful smile and burning embers in her eyes. He returned her smile with a wolfish grin. Solas watched her as she pulled on the tie, testing its strength. 

_ Defiant one _ , Solas thought. He leaned back down to her chest and nipped her breast, her pained moan making his erection just painful. He reached between her legs, the soft hairs teasing his palm as his finger delved into her, exploring her. She writhed under his hand, straining against the ties on her hands, needing to touch him. 

“Be still, ma’fenor. Don’t move.” He growled against her chest as his finger stopped its minstrations. She immediately stilled, but her entire being still trembled with the effort. He slowly started again. Nira keened as she fought to remain still.

“Solas, please,” She mewled. Her hands wound around a bar on the headboard and squeezed tightly. His lips continued exploring and tasting her skin, stopping when he reached her shoulder.

“Please, what, ma’fenor?” He let his teeth graze over her shoulder before biting down and sharply thrusting his fingers into her at the same time. Her sharp gasp as her aura flared echoed within his own as he groaned and laved at the teeth marks rising on her shoulder. Nira’s control over her body broke as her legs twined with his. 

“Ma’fenor, you weren’t supposed to move,” He gently admonished her. He removed his fingers from her, drawing a frustrated whine from her lips. He drew his gaze over her slender form, astonished at how transfixed he was by her. He was humbled by the amount of trust she had given him. Nira drew her foot across his leg, pulling him from his thoughts. “Now, what should we do about that, fenor?” 

“Untie me and find out,” She challenged. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“I have a better idea,” He reached behind him and took her ankle in his hand, bringing her calf to his chest. “I am going to take my time tasting every inch of your beautiful body, and I will not touch you until you are begging.” Solas began kissing and nipping from her ankle to her thigh. Then he moved to her other leg and started from her thigh to her ankle. He felt her strain and pull against the ties, her body temperature rising and her aura singing with desire. 

“Please, please, Solas, I need you. Sathan, ma’fenor!” She begged. He grinned like a Cheshire cat against her calf and laid her leg back down on the bed. “Sathan, ar isalathe ir, Solas!” 

He leaned over her, kissing and licking her thigh once more, but letting his tongue slide between her slick folds and tease the small bud of nerves. He closed his eyes, savoring the exquisitely sweet taste of her, and letting her cries send delicious chills across his body. He brought his hand back to her core and traced a small glyph on her skin, one to heighten the pleasure of every touch. He growled against her, embracing every moment of this, every touch, every single miniscule amount of trust she gave him. To have gone through what she had and still let him tie her arms was a blessing, one he would cherish for the rest of his life.

Resuming his teasing, Nira cried out and gasped as she reached a blissful climax. Solas sat up and kissed his way back up her body, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. She tucked her chin down against her chest, giving her just enough space between them to lick his lips and the rest of her own taste from his mouth. With a breathy moan, she pulled once again on her restraints and with a snap, the tie ripped in half and fell from her wrists. Nira grabbed his arms and pulled him down against her chest, a sheen of sweat forming over them both and mingled in the air with her heady scent. 

He raised himself up to watch her as he thrust himself into her core, relishing the sight of her throwing her head back into the pillow and crying out his name. Her back arched, pressing her chest harder to his. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pushing on her lower back to drive himself deeper into her. Her nails drug across his back, drawing a moan from him. Nira surprised him by wrapping a leg around his and yanked, rolling him onto his back with her on top of him. 

“Fenedhis, Solas!” Hearing her cry out the curse his name had become, combined with the small cries each time she rolled her hips against him made his head spin until all he could feel was the heat of her body and the fire of her aura.

"And who is that curse named from, my sweet?" His voice deepened the same way it had when he had pulled her out of her oncoming panic attack. She moaned at the way his sudden baritone seemed to command her body. 

“Fen'Harel,” she answered softly, as Solas grasped her hips and thrust hard into her. Her heated cry washed pleasantly over him. 

“I didn't quite hear you, ma’fenor.” He slowed again. She was so close, he could feel her walls tightening around his shaft. He quickened his pace as she cried out his name once more. 

“Fuck! Dread Wolf take me!” Nira cried out as her climax built to a blinding high, Solas pounding into her as she sat atop him. He spent himself inside of her as she threw her head back and cried his name. He shuddered as she leaned down and placed her forehead against his, both of them panting, their sweat mingling on their skin. She reached up a trembling hand to his cheek and sweetly kissed him.

They laid awake late into the night, Solas caressing her skin, listening to her little sounds of pleasure made as she enjoyed the feeling of real touch for the first time in six years. Nira fell asleep clutching his hand to her chest, not hearing him softly whisper against her hair, “Sweet dreams, ma’vhenan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ma'fenor'sa - My dear one


	10. Vhenan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas learns more about Nira and months pass as their relationship continues. Solas gives her a necklace, and tells her the truth about himself and the Orb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to change A LOT in this chapter. It's longer and has more detail about the attacks Corvus is responsible for. Thank you so much to my beautiful Shepard_Shakedown for being my ever-patient beta reader! I know I can be a lot to deal with!

**15:42 Enlightened**

Grey clouds greeted her as she woke, the night before flooding back into her sleep-fogged mind. She threw back the cover and stared at her legs, bare of any marks. 

_ It wasn’t a dream! _ She thought as Solas moved closer to her in his sleep, wrapping his arm around her waist, sighing with contentment. She had to bite back a giggle to keep from waking him. She lay there holding him, tracing her fingers up and down his muscled back, wondering at the feelings fluttering in her chest. 

“That tickles, Fenor,” he mumbled against her chest. She finally let loose the laugh she had been forcing back. “Pray tell, what is so funny?” His voice was still thick with sleep.

“You are. I went to get up, and you grabbed my waist and held me closer to you. It was very sweet.” 

He murmured incoherently about it being too damn early, his lips dangerously close to her nipple. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. Her hair was already pulled back into a tie, letting it fall across her pillow. Her eyes were bright as she captured his lips for a kiss. 

“Mmm, good morning.” He stood from the bed, going to his dresser for a pair of his black cotton sleep pants. Nira greedily took in his naked form, admiring her lover. “Enjoying the view?” He asked as she let her gaze drift over his naked form.

“Very much so,” she pouted when he slipped on his pants, pulling a laugh from him. He rarely laughed in public, so it was a joy to hear when they were alone. 

She finally noticed his other tattoo, the design familiar. He rejoined her in bed, giving her a closer view of the artwork. She traced her fingers around the spiraling Elvhen knotwork. It was a wolf's head. She sat up and placed a gentle kiss on the mark. 

“Elves still are not fond of wolves, even today. You show none of the irrational superstition, why?” He asked. She let her fingers linger on his arm.

“Fen'Harel is my patron God. Has been for as long as I can remember. My mother used to call me Da'fen, her little wolf.” Solas remained silent, not trusting his voice to work properly. Nira absentmindedly traced the design again, lost in thought. 

Her mother, Ellana Lavellan, had been Nira’s best friend and confidant. She’d been killed with her father and older brother in a car accident not long after Nira had met Thregan. He hadn't allowed her to go to their funeral. Instead, he had beaten her unconscious for even asking. Nira blinked back tears as their faces floated in her mind. 

“Sorry, still not used to talking about my family. This design reminds me of them, that's all. Thregan wouldn't even let me go to their funeral. Can we talk about something else, please?” She sniffed, wiping her eyes. She was determined to have another good day with Solas. 

“Ir Abelas, Nira. Of course, we can talk about something else. What would you like to do today?” She placed a finger to her lips in an exaggerated thinking expression.

“What would you be doing today?” She wanted to get to know him better. 

He looked at the clock on his nightstand. It was only nine in the morning."Well, breakfast sounds good right now, and then I would go to all of my clubs and pick up the deposits. Pretty boring day, actually. I can do that after the weekend is over, though." 

“No! I don't want to get in the way of your routine! Besides, getting to spend the day with you doing normal, boring stuff sounds really nice after the crazy weekend last weekend. That wasn't exactly normal dating stuff.” Her eyes widened as she realized what she had said.

“So we are dating now, are we? I quite like the sound of that.” He rolled over and kissed her. “So, boring errand stuff it is!” Nira giggled until she saw his eyes darken with lust. “Your laugh is wonderful to listen to. Along with all the other marvelous noises you make.” He pounced on her and they spent the rest of the morning making love until exhaustion took them and they fell asleep, the errands of the day forgotten.

In the weeks that passed, Nira spent more and more time with Solas. Her friends got to know him better as a result. During that time, Varric had released his book and introduced him to the woman he was seeing. Mellina was a dwarven woman that had joined the fold alongside Josephine, an old friend of Leliana's.

Solas' clubs had also joined her new routine, her friends keeping her company when Solas was away. Her time with them had given Solas the chance to commision Dagna to craft a pendant for him. She'd studied Dwarven and Qunari cultures and designed a lot of her pendants after them in the past. It wasn't a hard choice to ask her to make something resembling his wolf tattoo.

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Solas had some business to attend to in Ferelden and would be gone all week. It was only Monday, and she missed him fiercely already. She laid on her bed, writing in her journal and listening to music that held some promise of being learned and performed. 

Her cell phone buzzed with a text message and she picked it up, seeing it was from Solas. She smiled when she saw the picture of three black roses and his message.

_ Missing you terribly. I will be home soon. _

She messaged him back with a selfie of her pouting and her own message.

_ Missing you more, wish you were home NOW. _

She hit send and waited for his response. She continued writing, the familiar sounds of Varric typing on his laptop below her, the bass of Bull’s radio as he worked out in the garage, and the chirping of birds in the tree next to her window comforted her. She had been nearly living with Solas for a while, and she enjoyed every moment spent with him, but she had missed her friends. Dorian had a shopping trip planned, Bull wanted to jam at least every other hour, and Varric was having her catch up on helping him edit his latest novel. 

Her phone buzzed with another text message, but it wasn’t from Solas. It was a number she didn’t recognize, and the message made her blood freeze. It was a picture of Solas and Abelas standing outside a restaurant in Denerim, the image of a circle with a cross inside pointed directly at Solas’ head. 

_ Give up the flashdrive or he dies. _

Her hands shook, and she dropped her phone on the bed. She called for Bull, hearing his heavy footsteps thud against the stairs before he burst into her room. 

“Nira, what’s wrong?” Bull asked, his massive size making her room feel much smaller. Nira picked up her phone and handed it to Bull. 

He read the message and pulled his own phone out and furiously mashed his finger against a name. Nira sat back on her bed, too stunned and scared to say anything. 

“Leliana, get your red-headed ass over here now, and have your people find Solas wherever he is, and get him back here. We have a situation.” He didn’t wait for a response before he hung up and dialed another number.

“Kadan, are you alright? Has anything strange happened at work today?” He paused as Dorian answered. “No, Nira got an extremely threatening message just now. I wanted to make sure you were okay. No, no. I would rather you stay at work where it’s too public. I love you too.” He hung up with Dorian and knelt next to Nira.

“Hey Boss, come on, don’t shut down on me. Talk. You know this.” She looked up at his grey eye and eyepatch with a blank stare. 

“Solas is in Denerim, on a business trip. He sent me a picture of black roses. I sent him a picture of me, with a pouty look, saying I missed him and I wished he was home. Bull, what if… I can’t lose him, Bull, I lo…” She stopped mid-sentence.

Her face drained of all color as she realized just how much Solas actually meant to her. “I love him.” She finished quietly. Bull sighed, gratefully not commenting. Instead, he opted to pull her into his massive arms and hold her as she started crying. 

The buzz of her phone pulled her attention away from her thoughts for a moment, before she saw who it was. It was just five little words, but they made her start crying all over again.

_ I’m on my way home. _

“I’m okay now Bull. I just need some time. Solas is coming home.” Bull gave her an appraising look before nodding and leaving her room. 

Nira went to the chest beneath her window and pulled out her guitar. She pulled up the video recorder on her phone and set her phone on the nightstand. She pressed record and began playing a song that said everything she was feeling. Music was her language of communication. Her fingers picked at the strings as she sang, using her guitar pick when she needed it. It was the only way she knew of to tell Solas she loved him.

She let her tears fall as she sang, needing to get these feelings out before she lost her nerve. The song ended, and she smiled at the camera.

“Hurry home.” She said, then picked up her phone and ended the recording, sending it to Solas. She took a shuddering breath before putting her guitar away and dug further into the chest to find the flash-drive that had caused so many problems. It felt like a brick in her hand, and she wanted to be rid of it. Right now though, she didn’t know who she could trust.

______________________________________________________________________________

Solas’ phone rang with a message tone and he saw that Nira had sent him a video. Even without starting it, he saw the guitar in her hands. He reached into his briefcase and pulled out his earbuds, keeping one out of his ear just in case one of his men needed to get his attention. He pressed play on the video and listened to the song Nira was playing. His breath caught in his throat as he realized what she was telling him through the song. When he saw her smile and tell him to hurry home, he realized that he felt the same. A smile crept over his face. 

“Abelas, how much longer until we are home?” He asked. Abelas looked back at him through the rearview mirror.

“If we drive through the night and only stop for gas, we could be home tomorrow morning, sir.” He responded with a slight smile. Solas nodded.

“Please. I find myself anxious to be back sooner rather than later.” Solas stared at the passing scenery, wondering about Nira. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Leliana sat at their kitchen table, Nira was making coffee for them. It was time for her to tell her about the flash-drive. She brought over the pot of coffee and two mugs. 

“Leli, thanks for coming over. I, um, thank you for getting word to Solas, but that’s not the reason Bull called you. Someone sent me a picture of Solas in crosshairs. They want something from me, and I, well, um, okay please don’t be mad.” 

Leliana raised a red eyebrow in suspicion. “Nira, whatever it is, I’m sure we can work it out.” 

Nira giggled without humor.“You say that now. Leliana, what would you say if I told you I have been holding onto evidence that ties Corvus to the university attacks directly? That I hadn’t turned it over to the Templars because half of them are in his pocket?”

“I would tell you that you should have come to me with it in the first place. Nira, the Templars aren’t the only law enforcement agency in Thedas! Why would you keep something like this from me? Me? Not only was I your case agent, but I’m your friend. I could have helped, I could have-”

“You would have uprooted me again and again while you investigated every facet. Leli, I trust you, but only you. What if there are people in your agency that are in Corvus’ pocket as well? I couldn’t risk it, but now, Solas is being threatened because of it, and no one else is going to get hurt because of me.” Nira stared at her friend. She needed Leliana to understand why she didn’t turn over the drive when she first entered the program. 

“I received word that he arrived back at his apartment early this morning. Didn’t you say that he was in Denerim? He must have driven through the night to get home,” Leliana said, smiling at Nira. 

Nira blushed and played with the handle of her mug. 

“Nira, I’m not angry with you. Disappointed that you thought you couldn’t trust me back then, yes. But I’m not mad, and you needn’t worry about anyone on my team being in Corvus’ employ. I personally vet each and every one of my team members before allowing them access to sensitive information.”

“Thanks Leli. I’ll go get the drive. Be right back.” Nira stood and plodded upstairs, retrieving the flashdrive. 

As she made her way back downstairs, the sound of a vehicle pulling into the driveway caught her attention. Unfortunately, it caught Leliana’s attention as well. Nira sprinted down the rest of the stairs in time to see Leliana with her weapon out and pointed at Solen, whom she had not met yet.

“LELI! Put it down! That is Solen, he’s with Solas!” As she shouted his name, he came running through the door, staff in hand. Leliana immediately put her weapon back in its holster on her hip. 

“My apologies, Solen,” she said. Solen nodded his head in acceptance. 

“Solas!” Nira ran past Leliana and Solen, into Solas’ arms and buried her face against his shoulder. “I was so scared! I got this message about you so I contacted Leli and-” Nira clapped her hand over her mouth and stepped back from Solas.

“Nira, what is it? What message?” he asked calmly, his staff vanishing back into the Fade.

“Umm... Come in and sit down. There is something I need to tell you.” 

Solen followed them inside, and Ithelin came in behind them, locking the door behind him. Nira sat down at the dining room table, fiddling with the flash drive in her hand while Leliana was kind enough to make another pot of coffee just the way Nira liked: strong and sweet with a dash of mint and white chocolate. Nira was silent for a long while, trying to find the right words that would make sense to Solas.

“Nira, if you don’t tell him, I will.” Leliana snapped. 

Nira glared at her friend as she set the little black brick on the table. Solas picked up her hand, making comforting circles over her hand with his thumb.“So, you remember the first night that you invited me over to your table?” 

Solas nodded, taking a drink of coffee out of respect for Leliana. Nira arched an eyebrow at him before snatching the mug out of his hand and setting it on the counter. She grabbed another mug and went to the refrigerator and pulled out a jug of his favorite cider. Ithelin snorted with laughter before Solen punched him in the arm to shut up. She poured a small amount into her kettle and heated it until it was steaming.

“Leli, I told you he doesn’t like coffee!” Leliana smiled wickedly behind her own mug. “LELI!” 

Nira threw her hands up in exasperation. She poured some of the cider into the mug and set it in front of Solas who gave her a grateful look.

“Anyway, Thregan is my ex-boyfriend. The scars you removed from my legs?” Solas’ grip on his cup tightened. Nira’s sharp eyes didn’t miss the movement. “Yeah. I don’t need to repeat myself on that. Um, do you know who-” 

“Nira, I don’t think-” Leliana began to cut her off. Nira leveled her sharp eyes at her friend who held her hands up in surrender.

“Nira, whatever this is, you can tell me.” Solas offered. She turned her gaze to him, then down to the drive, toying with it.

“Do you know the name Corvus?” Solas’ face paled at the name. Nira’s stomach clenched as his reaction told her he did. She swallowed nervously before continuing. 

“I was, until recently, in the protection program from him. Thregan works for him,” She said softly, her voice catching in her throat as the painful memories returned.

Leliana came over and put a comforting hand on her shoulder and continued for her. “Solas, Nira was sent a threatening message.” 

She pulled out her cell phone and opened the message. She slid it across the table into his hand. Ithelin and Solen both looked at the image and immediately walked from the room, presumably to contact Islanil and Abelas. Nira sniffed and wiped her eyes, still staring at the flash drive that had caused him to be put in danger.

“I was Nira’s case agent. She left the program the day that her house was broken into by Corvus’ men,” 

Solas’s head snapped up from the image to Nira. “You told me it was just a break in. I could have had Abelas or Ithelin with you. Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Because I was afraid of something like this happening! Everyone wanted me to move again! For the past six years I’ve lived in eight different places because Thregan or Corvus himself found me!” She stood from her chair, running her hands over her face. “Then I met you and everything changed! I felt-” 

Her eyes widened as she stopped herself from saying the words out loud in front of Leliana. Just then, Leliana’s cell phone began to ring. She snatched it from the table and walked upstairs, into Varric’s empty office. Solas stood and went over to Nira, pulling her hands from her mouth.

“Felt what, Nira?” She didn’t dare look him in the eyes. 

“For the first time in six years, I felt safe,” Nira whispered. Solas lifted her chin to look her in the eyes. “And I thought that if I told you, if you knew what happened, what I’m involved in, that you wouldn’t want me. I thought that-” 

Solas quieted her with a soft kiss. He pulled back, a smile on his face and his eyes closed. He placed his forehead against hers and began humming the song she had sent to him the day prior. Nira laughed and threw her arms around his neck as he picked her up and kissed her again. 

Leliana walked back downstairs in time to hear Nira laugh at something and see Solas pick her up in a hug. She stopped at the bottom step when Solas kissed Nira and cleared her throat. 

“Well, this is sweet, but there is much more that we need to discuss. Nira, the flash drive. Keep it hidden for now. I just received some distressing news that I need to take care of. Solas, may I have a word?” 

Nira nodded and picked up the drive and took it back upstairs. Leliana walked into the living room where Solen and Ithelin were currently on their phones, followed by Solas. 

“Solas, how good are your men?” She asked, sitting in Dorian’s armchair. Solen and Ithelin both glared at her with equal expressions of ‘what do you think?’

“Leliana, I assure you, my men are perfectly capable of keeping Nira safe. What would make you think they weren’t?” He asked bitterly, offended that she would question the abilities of his men.

“The news I just received. Apparently there have been reports circling the Templars. Reports of corruption in their ranks. Now, I trust Commander Cullen. But the others, I do not know. And since Nira has left the program, I legally cannot assign any agents to her.” Solas ran his hand over his scalp. Solen and Ithelin had hung up from their respective phone calls and sat on the long sofa near the window.

“How much do you know about Corvus?” Leliana asked the three men. 

“Not much. I’ve heard stories. Though, how much truth is in them, I am not sure. Why?” Solas replied, fear creeping into his voice.

Leliana let out a nervous breath. “One truth I can tell you is that he is horrifically sadistic. There have been deaths that can be traced back to his organization, but never back to him and never anything concrete. I will tell you that the funerals were either cremations or closed caskets.” Solas closed his eyes and clenched his fists, trying to control his anger. If he were ever to get a hold of Nira… The sound of soft footsteps broke him from his thoughts.

“Solas, are you all right?” Nira asked as she walked in. Leliana stood from her seat.

“Nira, I have to be going. Should you need anything, you know how to contact me.” 

She walked over and gave her friend a hug. Solen stood and walked to the front door, opening it for Leliana. Solas took Nira’s hand and pulled her into his lap. “Solas, what did Leliana say?”

“Nothing that can’t be talked about later. All that matters is that you will be safe and looked after. Now, can you explain this business with the flash drive? If you are willing, I have several places that it can easily be hidden where no one would think to find it.” 

“No. We are going to talk about what she said. This is my life. I won’t be kept in the dark about anything to do with Corvus or Thregan anymore.” Nira stood from his lap and glared at him defiantly. 

“Forgive me. I’m not used to… “ He trailed off, his thoughts scattering as he took in her stance and expression. It was in that moment that the carefully constructed walls around his heart came crashing down with the realization that he was in love. Nira arched an eyebrow at him, expecting an answer when he stood from his seat and pulled her into his arms. 

“Nira, please. I need time to process all of this. I can’t do that if I don’t know for sure that you are safe.” Nira wrapped her arms around him as he spoke, his aura wrapping around her protectively. “Stay with me this weekend?” He asked, his voice muffled by the thickness of her hair.

“Okay. Let me go pack a bag.” Nira bounded upstairs. Solas followed her to her room and stood at the doorway, taking in the space. 

The door opened inward against the wall, opposite her closet. Looking to his right, he saw her queen-size bed, covered with a black comforter with roses. Her nightstand stood on the other side of the bed, a lamp covered with a sheer cloth, a skull-shaped alarm clock sitting next to it. Posters of various bands covered the black walls, leading to the reading nook set into the wall under her window. A moderate sized stack of books lay on the crimson cushion, next to several small pillows. 

Nira had opened her closet and began setting several outfits out, humming the tune to a song he didn’t recognize. 

“You can come in and sit if you want,” She said, her back still to him. 

He walked over and sat in her reading spot and picked up the first book on the top of the stack. It was a slim book of Elven poetry. There were several places bookmarked and upon opening, saw the poem ‘In Uthenera’ at the top of the page. He flipped to another marked page and saw the title “The Emerald Knights’ near the bottom. Closing the book, he selected the next one on the stack. ‘The Canterbury Tales’ by Chaucer, and ‘Dracula’ by Bram Stoker were the next two, followed by ‘Possession’ by A.S Byatt and ‘The Castle of Otranto’ by Horace Walpole. 

_ She loves her Gothic tales. _ He thought, reading the synopsis of each book. 

Nira quietly shut her closet door and turned to him, her overnight pack slung over her shoulder. Solas looked up from the pile of books and saw Nira standing next to him. He wrapped his arms around her legs and lay his head on her stomach. Nira smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

“Ready when you are,” She whispered. He stood and took her bag, smirking at Nira’s humorous glare. They headed down to the living room where Solen and Ithelin were waiting for them. They walked outside and Solen held the door open for Nira. He turned and got into the driver’s seat and headed toward Solas’ apartment.

______________________________________________________________________________

Six months after Solas had removed the scars from her legs, they were enjoying a quiet night at his apartment. They were cuddled together on the couch, Solas reading a new book on Elvhen history to her. He stopped in the middle of the chapter, marked his page and set it on the coffee table. Nira sat up, letting him stand. 

“Is everything okay?” Nira asked. It wasn't like him to stop reading if he was really into the book or journal or chart. 

“One moment, I need to get something.” 

He walked upstairs and she heard his office door open for a moment then shut. He came back downstairs and sat back in his spot behind her. He handed her a velvet gift box.

“Solas, what is this?” She was used to the constant fresh black roses that dotted his apartment more frequently, but this was a first. 

"Open it and see," He urged her on. 

She opened the box and was greeted by the sight of a wolf's head pendant. It was twisted Silverite and rubies for the eyes. All six of them. Her heart raced with excitement as she sat up and stared at Solas. 

"Thank you, Solas! It's beautiful! Here, help me put it on!" She handed him the box with trembling hands. 

He took the necklace from the gift box and brought his arms around her, placing the necklace around her neck. Nira lifted her hair while Solas clasped it. She let her hair fall and looked down to inspect the pendant. It was lightweight but stayed where she placed it. 

Solas pulled her closer to him so he could whisper in her ear. “Ar lath ma, vhenan.” 

Nira turned towards him smiling. “It's about time you said it. Ar lath ma, ma'fen.” He stilled at her words. 

“Why did you call me that?” He asked cautiously. Nira played with the pendant. 

“'Ma'fen?' It honestly just came out. We both have an affinity for wolves, one of your clubs is named Club Wolf, your tattoos. Then you give me this beautiful pendant of the face of my beloved patron God? You are my wolf, my protector, and I love you for all that you've done for me.” 

Solas stared at her.  _ My beloved patron God... _ He pulled her in for a heated kiss, still tasting of chocolate and strawberries from their dessert. He pushed gently on her shoulders, guilt tearing into him as he broke their kiss; he needed to tell her who he was.

“Nira, there is something I need to tell you,” Solas said roughly, still breathless from their kiss. Nira’s anxiety flared, sending her heart to her throat. 

“You once asked me how I learned to speak Elvhen. The answer I gave you was a half-truth. I didn’t learn it because of the artifacts and my studies. I know how to speak it because at one time,” He paused and took a breath. He stared at the pendant, hoping against hope that she would understand. He took her petite hand in his and threaded their fingers together.

“Nira, I know ancient Elvhen because it was my first language. Arlathan was my home.” He glanced at Nira’s face, her expression unreadable.

“I always felt there was something different about you. The way you carry yourself, the way you speak. Your magic is different. The night Thregan attacked me at Club Fen, you cast a barrier over me even though I had your staff. I’m not upset, vhenan. This is just a bit overwhelming, there are so many questions I want to ask you right now,” She brought her other hand to his face, her expression falling into one of understanding and sympathy.  _ Well Old Wolf, finish telling her. _ Solas placed his hand over hers and leaned into her caress.

“Vhenan, please let me finish. As I said, Arlathan was my home for many, many years. As it was for Abelas, Solen, Ithelin and Islanil. Abelas himself was a Sentinel for Mythal,” Nira gasped and pulled her hands away to cover her mouth.

“In the midst of the Great Wars, I began to see the suffering of my people, and sought to set my people free from slavery to would-be gods. I broke the chains of all who wished to join me,” Flashes of memories flooded his mind. Despite her flaws, Mythal had been a dear friend. It still pained him to remember her. Nira’s eyes became unfocused as her mind tried to process what he was telling her.

“You- You’re Fen’Harel?” She stammered, the words sounding foreign and heavy on her tongue.

“I was Solas first, Fen’Harel came later. An insult I took as a badge of pride. The Dread Wolf inspired hope in my friends and fear in my enemies. The false gods called me Fen’Harel, and when they finally went too far, I created the Veil and banished them forever. Thus I freed the Elven people and,” Solas stood from the couch, not able to sit still. Nira turned to face him, the shock she felt made clear by her expression. “In doing so, I destroyed their world. The Elven legends of immortality? All true. It was not the arrival of humans that caused them to begin aging. It was me. The Veil took everything from the elves, even themselves.”

Nira stood shakily, his words weighed heavily on her heart. She walked over to him, taking his hand in hers.

“I’m so sorry, my love. The things you’ve seen and had to endure, I can’t imagine,” She whispered. “You said that the false gods went too far, what did they do?” Nira asked. Solas closed his eyes, shutting out the memory of that painful day.

“They killed Mythal,” he replied with a disdainful laugh. “A crime for which an eternity of torment is the only fitting punishment. She was the best of them. She protected her people. She cared for them, and in their lust for power, they murdered her.” Nira tightly grasped his hand and pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Nira, have you heard a word I’ve said? I’ve just told you I am the Dread Wolf, that I am Fen’Harel, and this is how you react?” 

Nira pulled away and glared at him defiantly.“Yes, I have heard you. And do you not remember what I told Thregan the night he attacked me at your club?” 

He quickly wracked his brain. “You said that you would rather suffer the wrath of Fen’Harel for a thousand years, I remember. What does that have to do with what I’m telling you?” 

“Solas, instead of your wrath, I’ve gained your love. Do you really think so little of me to think that I would run?” Solas’ expression formed into one of admiration.

“Nira, I could never think less of you. Ir abelas, ma’vhenan.” Solas held her tightly, afraid that if he let her go, he would wake to find her just a dream. He adjusted slightly, seeking her lips. She shifted in his grasp to accommodate him and leaned her head to the side, deepening their kiss. She pulled away, a wickedly playful idea coming to mind. Solas narrowed his eyes at her expression.

“I’m afraid to ask what that look means, vhenan.” Solas said warily. Her grin widened as she pulled him to the couch and moved around him so his back was to the sofa. “Nira, what-” 

Nira pushed him onto the seat, Solas letting out an audible “oof!” as his back hit the cushion. She giggled at his playfully scornful expression.

“I’m not going anywhere, Solas. I love you and you are just going to deal with that.” She gave him a self-satisfactory nod of her head. She had closed her eyes for a split second, allowing Solas to grab her hand and pull her down on top of him, pulling a shriek from her lips. 

“Nira, there is one other thing.” She frowned.  _ How can I tell her that what Corvus seeks is mine? Just spit it out. _

“Do you remember the night you brought Leliana to your show?” Nira nodded slowly, chewing her bottom lip. “Nira, I caught the end of your conversation with her. The orb Corvus has been looking for is mine. I created it centuries ago as a foci, before mages started using staves. In the time it’s been locked away, it has built up magical energy, become incredibly powerful. I believe the Dalish clans of the eighth and ninth ages called it The-”

“The Orb of Destruction.” Nira mirrored his words. She knew the stories. She took a breath and closed her eyes before responding. “Solas, if you say it’s locked away, then I trust you to keep it locked away. Plus, I still have the flash drive. Leliana is finishing up her investigation of the corrupt Templars, and everything is going to be over soon. Okay?” Nira leaned down and kissed him, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her and his hands gripping the back of her shirt. 

“Alright, vhenan. Now, no more talk of these things. Let me take you upstairs and love you.” Solas hooked his arm under her legs and stood smoothly with her in his arms. Reaching out with his aura, he fade stepped to his bedroom.

“You have to teach me how to do that!” Nira laughed as Solas shut the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Nira plays and records:
> 
> Your Arms Feel Like Home - 3 Doors Down


	11. Bonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has passed without incident. Nira has a concert back at Club Fen, and Solas has a little velvet gift box!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning! Thank you all for reading, if there are corrections, please don't hesitate to let me know! Part 2 is still in the works and is a lot darker, so be prepared.

**15:43 Enlightened ONE YEAR LATER**

Solas had been on edge all night. Ever since the night he had told Nira he loved her, they had argued in circles about her safety. His men had spotted Thregan several times around his clubs, never coming in, but still causing them to be on high alert at all times. Solas had even tried to talk her into reentering the protection program she had been a part of when they first met. She had adamantly refused and spent two weeks with Dorian and Bull, completely ignoring him. The arguments had ceased after they had compromised to having Abelas or one of his other men with her at all times, and after putting that damned flash drive in a more secure hiding place.

Solas sat in his chair, apprehensive about Nira performing. Her chair sat empty next to his as he waited for her to appear on the small stage. He relaxed a bit when he saw the first shimmer of Nira's silver shawl entering. Solas took a deep breath and met her eyes over the crowd. She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind the slender point of her ear and lowered her head, taking a breath to steady herself.

Club Fen was so packed that night that Roman and Solen were having to turn people away at the door. The crowd inside was already cheering as they saw Varric, Dorian, and Bull coming out behind Nira.

A friend of Dorian's had brought his cello with him that night, giving Nira the chance to perform one of her favorite songs. She began the opening notes softly on the piano. Since finding out who Solas was, she had wanted to sing this song for him. She met Solas' eyes as she sang and smiled through the lyrics. Her voice caught only once as her heart pounded in her chest, her voice full of emotion. The song softly ended with a final strum of Dorian's guitar. 

Dorian replaced her at the piano when she walked over to the mic stand. Elias’ trumpet wail sent chills down her spine. She swayed and looked at the crowd with a mischievous look in her eye. Solas had a crooked smile on his face as she sang, meeting his eye for a moment. Her hands were raised above her head, clapping out a beat that the crowd followed along with. The music made her growl out the higher notes and the song ended with the tap of Varric's cymbal. Solas raised his glass to her as he had done at her first concert.

Solas looked down into his hand at the small velvet box. He was nervous about what her reaction would be. Was it too soon? He took a small drink of his wine, trying to quell the nerves in his stomach. 

Dorian played the opening notes of the next song softly, Nira sang quietly until she belted out her clear and crisp voice, never taking her eyes from Solas. Her beautiful fiery hair flipped around her as she sang, grabbing her mic stand and holding out next to her, seeming for a moment like her old self again. Leliana sat at the table with Solas, trying and failing at hiding her tears. Nira gripped her hair, clutched the necklace he had given her and stomped her silver-wrapped heel on the stage before throwing her arms out to open her chest for the higher and louder notes, bringing them in front of her and subtly pointing at Solas, then bringing her hands back to her mic and softly finishing the song.

Solas was trying to control his breathing and ignore the stinging behind his eyes, standing as Nira climbed offstage to make her way to him. She was breathing hard as she threw herself into his arms. She felt him fumbling with something in his hand. Abelas was busying himself with glasses and three bottles, filling each glass with a bit of wine. 

Nira looked at Solas in confusion and watched him kneel on one knee, a small black velvet box in his hand. Her stomach lurched and her eyes burned as tears threatened to fall. 

“Nira, we have been through so much together, and there is no one in the world I would rather be with, share my life with. Please be mine, Bond with me?” He opened the box to reveal an Everite ring twisted into an Elven design she had never seen the likes of before. The ring was set with a princess-cut Dawnstone, three rubies on either side of the stone. 

Nira let the tears fall. She felt the air around her swell with the weight of anticipation of her answer. Solas was as patient as ever with her. She knelt in front of her ancient lover, took the ring and slipped it on her finger. Solas grinned and stood, helping her to her feet and pulled her close to him for a scorching kiss. The entire club threatened to collapse with the noise of the crowd. 

Solas led her to the middle of the dance floor as the sounds of an orchestra began playing over the speakers, and a darker version of 'Ame Amin' began playing. Solas placed his hand on Nira's waist as she placed hers on his shoulder. They clasped hands and Solas led her in a slow dance, easy for her to follow. A female vocalist and soft drums accompanied the strings to keep the time. The club's patrons made a wide circle for them as Solas and Nira danced. Their eyes never left each other, even amidst the flashes of people's cameras. 

The music swelled around them and came to a soft close with one last note from a violin. The room applauded, and his DJ began playing the usual club music for everyone. He led Nira back to their chairs where they shared a glass of wine. Nira climbed into his lap after she grabbed his phone from the table, having Abelas take their picture. She looked back at him, her eyes sparkling in the lights. 

After several more dances, Nira yawned and laid her head on his chest. “Can we go home, vhenan?” She said in a small, tired voice. Solas smiled at her, kissing her forehead. 

She climbed out of his lap and stood, Solas never letting go of her hand. Abelas went ahead of them and brought the car to the front. Nira laid in his lap as soon as they got into the car. He absentmindedly played with a lock of her hair between his fingers, the last year playing in his mind. 

He had never thought he would find someone like her in this age. She was kind, respectful, curious, and loving, despite everything she had been through. It had been a year full of nightmares, sleepless nights, and weekly morning visits from Dorian, Bull, and Varric. Some nights were better than others. He would wake to find her downstairs, either on the piano or her violin, or curled up on the couch. He wouldn't trade one day or night spent with her. 

When they got back to their now shared apartment, Solas gently woke Nira. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, making Solas laugh. “Let's get you to bed, da'len.” 

Nira sat up and playfully glared at him.

They wound up cuddling on the couch in front of his fireplace instead, Nira absentmindedly running her fingers up Solas' arm as they talked about what their Bonding would entail. He told her of the ancient way that he had seen couples perform, how they would sit and let their auras mix until they were bound to each other eternally, then a week-long celebration would begin. 

“A week of nothing but partying? Sounds tiring.” 

Solas laughed. “For the Elvhen, it was a drop of water in the ocean. Time worked differently then.” 

Nira picked up his hand that was draped across her stomach and kissed the pads of his fingers as he spoke, letting the tip of her tongue tease each fingertip. Solas sucked in a breath sharply when she met his gaze while putting one of his fingers in her mouth.

“Would the couples really just sit there? Or is there a more... intimate… way of Bonding?” She said, her voice was thick with desire. 

He leaned down and kissed her, threading his hand in her hair. His hand went up her shirt and around to her back, his nails grazing her skin. Nira moaned into his mouth as they kissed. She noticed his aura expanding and sent her own out to meet his. Nira pulled away from the kiss to straddle him on their couch, undoing the buttons on his dress shirt, kissing her way from his neck to his ear as she slid the red shirt from his shoulders. 

Solas felt the heated threads of her fiery aura begin to combine with his as they kissed and teased each other. He grabbed the hem of her silvery black peasant top and lifted it over her head, the wolf's head pendant prominent on her neck. Their auras swirled around each other, the need and heady desire causing both of their auras to spark and dance around the other. Nira stood and slid off her skirt and small clothes, baring herself to him.

“You are truly beautiful, Nira. I love you,” Solas told her. 

She smiled and knelt, undoing his belt and pants and pulling everything off, tossing them to the side. Nira crawled up his naked body, kissing his chest and neck as she straddled him once again. His hand reached between them, teasing at her heated core. She rolled her hips against his hand as she raked his chest with her nails. He thrust a finger inside her, closing his eyes and savoring the sound of her sharp gasp. 

Solas continued his delicious torment, their auras expanding around each other as Nira rode his fingers. His aura and magic was always the color of the Fade, a subtle dark green. It connected to her burnt orange, almost red, aura. Nira was tightening around his fingers when he slid them out of her and guided her onto his throbbing member. Nira rocked against him as she grabbed his shoulders, bringing him against her chest. She clung to him, burying her face in his shoulder. They rode the waves of each other's pleasure until they climaxed together. Their auras swirled one last time until it felt like a lock clicking into place. They were Bonded for life. 

Nira could feel Solas' happiness at this feeling. She wrapped her arms around him, his arms embracing her tightly. 

“Is this what it's supposed to feel like?” Nira had never experienced a feeling this intense. 

Solas pulled away to look at his Bonded. “I don't know, vhenan. I've never Bonded before.” 

Nira's eyebrows raised in surprise. “Never?” 

He shook his head. “No. It wasn't done often, or lightly. If one of them died, the pain was unbearable. Most retreated into eternal Uthenera. If anything happened to you...” He couldn't finish the thought. 

“Solas, you will not lose me. We've only just Bonded and you're talking like that? I won't have it. Tonight is the happiest moment of my life. Ar lath ma, ma’solas.”

Her Pride. She couldn't know just how much those words meant to him. 

“Let's go to bed, my love. We have Dorian to tell in the morning.” She giggled. A confused look crossed his face. “Oh, you think it was just going to be 'Hey guys we Bonded and now we are married in the tradition of the ancients!'? Oh no. Dorian will plan the entire wedding.”

Solas frowned. “Why does he need to do that? Can't this just be for us?” 

“Of course, my love. It's just that… well… I um...” Her face and neck flushed pink with embarrassment. 

“What is it?” He placed his hands over hers, stopping her from twisting her ring in anxiousness. 

"Well, I've always wanted something sort of traditional. To wear a delicate gown or dress, have photos taken for a scrapbook, things like that." She murmured, staring at their twined hands. "Just not on a traditional day though. I've always wanted it to fall on All Souls Day." 

Solas giggled.

“What? Is that such a dreadful thing?” She sounded hurt by his laughter.

“No, not at all. I just find it curious that you would want your wedding day to fall on the day when the Veil is thinnest. It's surprising, that's all. All right, my love. Let's do it, but can we tell Dorian I will absolutely not be wearing anything remotely resembling one of his outlandish glitter-bombed outfits?” Nira covered her face and leaned into his shoulder, shaking with laughter. She nodded, trying to stifle a yawn. “Let's go to bed emma'lath.”

The next day dawned gray and wet. Solas woke before Nira and was standing on the balcony, his elbows resting on the railing. 

He was Bonded. Never in the countless years that he had lived would he have believed it was possible. He reached out with his aura. It felt the same, but different. A part of her would always be with him. He could find her wherever she was, feel her emotions, and with time, possibly even be able to communicate telepathically. He wondered if he could give her his memories of Arlathan as it had been at the height of its glory. His mind was racing when he felt a pull on his aura. 

It was a sharp, spiky feeling, and it grated on him. It was coming from Nira, who was talking in her sleep. She was having a nightmare; he realized. He quickly went back inside and pulled her against him.

“Nira, vhenan, wake up. Nira,” She sat up suddenly and began screaming. “Nira, wake up. It's just a dream.” 

The fear coming from her was nearly unbearable. Her scream died as she fully woke up, quickly turning and searching for him. She curled in on herself, her arms tight around his abdomen. He held her just as tightly, telling her she was safe, over and over.

“Been a while since you had one of those, huh? Are you all right?” 

Nira finally sat up, brushing her hair out of her face. “I guess. I thought they would have faded by now. I didn't wake you, did I?” She was worried about him?

“No, vhenan. I was already awake. It is definitely a novel feeling, being Bonded. I felt your fear, that's how I knew you were having a nightmare.” He stroked her back, trying to comfort her. “What did you dream about?”

“It’s nothing.” 

He held her close to him. “It can’t be nothing if it had you screaming in your sleep, ma’lath,” 

Nira’s entire frame jerked and she let her sobs escape. Solas held her tightly until her breathing returned to normal.

“You're safe, emma'lath. Let's go back to sleep.” 

She sighed against him, her arm still draped over his stomach. He kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

_____________________________________

Nira woke first and carefully extracted herself out of his arms. She went to the bathroom to take a shower and change; she needed to find a name day gift for Dorian. She wanted to bring Solas, but he looked so peaceful sleeping. She just wrote him a note explaining that she was going to the market to find something for Dorian. She buzzed Abelas and asked him to bring the car around. They headed in the market's direction when her side of the vehicle was struck by an oncoming truck. Abelas was yelling her name as everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thousand Years - Christina Perri  
> My Big Bad Handsome Man - Imelda May  
> The Story - Sara Ramirez  
> Dark Fantasy Version of Ame Amin


End file.
